12 Months After
by Gilari
Summary: Life does not stop after the series finale. 12 Months in the life of Djaq after episodes 12 and 13. Because the ending was just too sad for me. Major spoilers for all of series 2, especially the last two episodes. WillDjaq,with some RobinMarian on the sid
1. Prologue

_12 Months After _

_Author's Note: I just finished watching A Good Day to Die/We are Robin Hood, and couldn't believe what a terrible way to end that was. What is Robin without Marian? She just can't die. Which got me thinking. The result is this little story. _

Prologue

Robin looked down at Marian, her body cradled in his arms. Tears streamed down his cheeks, so that he could hardly see her dear face. The lump in his throat almost prevented him from saying his last words to her, before he put her in the ground.

He brushed his lips over hers one last time.

"Goodbye, my love," he whispered, slipping his arms out from under her. He stood up. The sight of his beloved Marian lying there on the ground, her arms and legs at odd angles, her face still, he could bear it no longer.

"I can't watch this," he said, turning away. Little John laid a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder, trying to give all the comfort he could.

"I can't watch her go in the cold ground. She loved sunlight so much," Robin choked.

"Don't worry, Robin. You will not have to see it," said the King gently, steering the grieving man towards the house and out of the sun. Everyone followed, except Will and Djaq, who stood where they were for a few more minutes, and Bassam, standing beside them.

"I will instruct the servants to bury her later today," he said to them, "You stay here; I will go and fetch one to stand guard."

He swung onto his horse, and began to ride away, leaving Will and Djaq. For many minutes, they did not move, but stayed as they were, watching over the body of Marian of Locksley.

Presently, Will slipped his arm out of Djaq's and placed it around her shoulders.

"I've come to a decision," he said, his eyes still fixed on Marian's body.

"What is that?" Djaq asked.

"I'm not going back to Sherwood with Robin."

Djaq turned to him, her face a study of confusion.

"Why not? You love Sherwood."

"Not as much as I love you," he said, "and I know you were homesick in Sherwood, and I know how much you hated the cold, and I've seen how much you love being here. I want you to be happy, Djaq, and you are happy here. So I'm staying. With you."

Djaq shook her head in amazement.

"Will Scarlet, I do not deserve you. That is the thing I would like most in the world," She said, hugging him close.

"How long had you decided this for?" she asked when he pulled away.

"After seeing you with those birds, I knew you belonged here. And where you are, I will be. If that means I live here, than I will. Besides, it's nice here."

Djaq smiled wanly. She was filled with such joy, but it was tempered with the anguish she felt for the loss of Marian, and on Robin's behalf. She did not know what she would do if she were in Robin's place, and it was Will who was dead.

The thought of never seeing Marian again struck her in full force once again. It was stronger now for having been forgotten for a few moments. A tear trickled down her cheek.

"I will miss her," she whispered, "it was she who first told me that if I wanted you to notice me, I should stop looking like a boy," she chuckled slightly at the memory, "she had such fire, such conviction. And she was so brave, even to the end,"

"I know," Will said, gently holding Djaq as she began to cry in earnest.


	2. Month 1

_Author's Note: This story is going to have 12 chapters, not including the prologue and epilogue, and each chapter will represent a month of Djaq's life. Pretty much, I love Djaq, and can't bear the thought that she will not be on the show. _

"Lady Safiya, Lady Safiya, come quickly!"

For a moment, Djaq did not turn around. It had been so long since she had been called Safiya that it did not even register. The servant hesitantly touched her shoulder, and she jumped.

Djaq recognized the boy as one of the servants that Bassim had put to work burying Marian.

"Is it done?" she asked.

"My Lady, the woman, we cannot bury her."

"Why not?" Djaq asked sharply, aware of the prejudice against English people.

"She is not dead," replied the boy.

Djaq gasped, shock overwhelming all other feelings. Then, the physician within her took over.

"She has to be dead," she replied, "she was stabbed in the belly. People do not live after a belly wound."

"Her chest rises and falls, barely. She is alive," the boy said again.

"Go and find the Englishman," she said, "and bring him to the body,"

She rushed out, barely remembering in time that now she was back in her own country, she would need to cover her head when going outside. Snatching up a headscarf, she raced outside, running to the stables and leaping on a horse. The journey to the graveyard was fifteen minutes, but to Djaq is seemed much longer. Her thoughts whirled in her head, but she could not make sense of any one of them except that Marian might be alive.

As soon as she was there, she ran to Marian, who was lying on a white burial cloth.

"How can she still be alive?" she demanded of the servants, who stood nervously around.

A girl came forward, nervously.

"I went to wrap her in the cloth, and I felt that her body was warm. There is breath coming from her lungs," the girl said. She held up a dagger, and kneeling beside Djaq up the dagger under Marian's nose. The faintest hint of a mist appeared on the bright blade.

Djaq laughed in relief.

"Allah be praised!" she cried, "Marian has cheated death once again!"

The thunder of hooves behind her made Djaq turn in time to see Will racing over.

"What's wrong, Djaq? Are you alright? The boy wouldn't tell me anything."

"Will!" Djaq stood up and flung her arms around Will's neck, laughing helplessly. "She's alive, Will! She's alive!"

"Who? Marian?" Will asked, completely taken aback by Djaq's strange behavior.

"She breathes, Will. She's alive," Djaq repeated.

Will laughed, spinning Djaq around.

"She's alive!" he said again, as if not quite believing it himself.

"Robin!" Djaq said suddenly, "where is Robin? We must tell him."

Will shook his head, "His ship left an hour ago. We'd never catch him,"

Djaq took this information in with a small nod.

"And your king is gone also." She looked down at Marian, so vulnerable. "She cannot be left out here in the sun. She must be brought inside, and quickly. Her wound is still bleeding"

Will nodded. "We have some blankets from the saddles. We can rig up a stretcher to carry her on so that she'll be jostled as little as possible."

Will's idea proved to be efficient and quick. Even through the distress of trying to move Marian gently, Djaq could not help but glow with pride at his excellent idea.

While Will was rigging the stretcher up, with the help of the three servants who were supposed to be burying Marian, Djaq attended to her wound.

Tearing up her headscarf and using it as bandages, Djaq was thankful she had snatched up a plain, rather ugly scarf, and she didn't have to sacrifice one she liked. Although all such thoughts left her head when she managed to stop the wound from bleeding through the dressing.

"Allah smiles down on you, little one," Djaq said softly, as Marian was placed into the makeshift stretcher.

* * *

The trip back took three times as long as the trip there. Even with Djaq's careful attention, and the servants monitoring the stretcher, it was a bumpy ride for Marian. If it was possible for her to get any paler, she did.

"What are you doing?" Bassam asked, rushing out of his house as they approached. "is this not the lady who was dead? It is a sin to defile this house with a body."

"Bassam, she lives," said Will.

"Thank Allah!" breathed Bassam, "I will prepare a chamber for her to lie in. Bring her into the house."

* * *

Djaq checked on Marian for the third time today. She could not help but worry that the Englishwoman would relapse, and die. She could not help but check for breathing every time she went into the room.

Although Marian did not waken, her wound was healing nicely. There had been much internal bleeding at first, but Djaq had managed to sew it up, and get the bleeding under control. With good light, and superior equipment, this surgery had been much easier than the other one Djaq had performed on Marian. With careful stitches, Djaq had closed the wound, and everyone had held their breath.

But Marian was stubborn, and she seemed to be holding on.

As Djaq changed the dressing, she chattered to Marian, telling her about daily life.

"Will is fitting in nicely," she said to her silent patient, "I did not think an Englishman would be so accepted in my home, but many people here still remember my father, and out of respect for him, at first, they accepted Will. But now they accept him as one of their own because he is so clever. He can make anything out of wood,"

As she talked, Djaq's skilled fingers removed the bandages and checked for infection. Slowly, day by day, the wound was healing, and there seemed to be no sign of the dreaded infection. Djaq placed fresh bandages over the wound, after smearing a salve on it, and wrapped the whole thing up tight.

"When you are better, we will bring you back to England," Djaq continued, "and you will see Robin again. You are Lady Locksley now, do you remember that? Will and I will take you back to Robin, and we will all live in the forest again, and defy the Sheriff. And now that Allan is with us again, it will be like it was before. You will see."

She stood up, straightening Marian's covers.

"It'll be like it was before, will it?" came a voice from the door.

Djaq turned around to reveal Will. Dressed in Saracen garb, he looked even more handsome than usual. She smiled at him.

"Yes, it will. We will bring Marian back to Robin, and then we will defeat the Sheriff, and bring your king back, and then we will get married," she said matter-of-factly, as she brushed past him.

Will caught her arm on the way past him.

"Why wait till then?" he asked, looking at her with such an intense gaze that Djaq fought the urge to look away, "Why wait? Why not marry me now?"

"Are you proposing?" she asked, startled. She had thought Will would come to it some time or another, but it had only been a month since Robin and his men had left for England, and the rapidity of his proposal surprised her. Will was one who thought things through thoroughly before he acted.

"And if I am? What would you say?" he asked.

"I would say yes. Of course I would say yes." Djaq said, laughter in her voice.

Will kissed her, holding her tightly in his arms.

"Djaq Scarlet," he murmured against her lips, "I like the sound of that."

Djaq nodded her head, not quite taking in what he was saying. As usual, his kiss had left her mind blank.

"Come on," Will said, tugging her hand.

"Where are we going?" Djaq asked.

"To get married. You just said yes, didn't you?"

"What? Right now?" Djaq cried, laughing.

Will turned to face her, the laughter gone from his eyes.

"Right now is all we have. I don't want to be like Robin and wait until I thought you were dying before marrying you." He shot a glance at the bed, where Marian lay so still, "It took me so long to tell you that I loved you. I don't want to wait another minute."

Then, a smile formed on his handsome face.

"I want to enjoy being married to you,"

Djaq hit him lightly in the shoulder, but inwardly agreed. It would be better not to waste any more time.


	3. Month 2

_Author's Note: I'm so sorry this took so long. After I had written most of what I thought would be month 2, I came to the realization that I needed another month in there, and some other things needed to happen. So the long and short of it is I needed to write another chapter, which took a little bit of thinking, especially since it was my first week of classes this week. _

_A big thank you to everyone who volunteered to be my beta, and a special thanks to Liz4, who as you can see did a wonderful job correcting all my spelling/grammar mistakes._

_If anyone is wondering about the herbs Djaq uses, they are actual homeopathic remedies for fever, including (much to my surprise) belladonna, which I had until now thought to be poisonous. Apparently in small doses it will help bring down a sudden fever. Asphodel isn't a remedy, it just sounded to me like athalas, which anyone who has read the Lord of the Rings knows is the plant that Aragorn uses to cure the Black Breath. My annual read of Lord of the Rings is starting to leak into daily life :-S_

* * *

As she trailed after Will in the market place, Djaq couldn't help but smile. Once a carpenter, always a carpenter, she thought to herself as she watched him examine some new carving knives. When Will had found out that there was a thriving carpentry tradition right there in Acre, he had been impatient to see for himself. Djaq had come along, merely to enjoy being outside of Bassam's home. As lovely as the house was, she felt stifled within its confining walls.

She tripped over her skirts, and cursed quietly. She was still unused to the billowing skirts and many layers of her native dress. After so long in men's clothes, going back to being a woman was proving difficult.

"Look at this, Djaq. Isn't it beautiful?" Will asked her, holding up a piece of dark wood for her to see. To Djaq's untrained eye, it looked much like every other piece of wood she had ever seen. But it was obviously special, to get Will this excited.

"Lovely," she said, hoping he wouldn't notice that she said that to every piece of wood he showed her.

Caught up in his own world, Will didn't notice.

"It's Cyprus Cedar. You can't get this in England. If I get some, I can make those dagger handles I've been meaning to do," Will said, stroking the block of wood lovingly. He turned back to the vender, and began to converse in almost fluent Arabic about the price. Only every once in a while did he turn to Djaq to translate.

Djaq's heart swelled with pride. He had caught onto the language so fast, applying himself to it with the same gusto that he did everything. It had only taken him six weeks to catch on and be able to converse comfortably. He had also turned out to be a skilled bargainer, a fact which surprised Djaq, considering his otherwise mild exterior. Will had argued that he had been doing the same thing for years, only then it was with his brother and it was called compromise.

"Like a pretty necklace, Lady?" a vender called to her, breaking her out of her thoughts, "A pretty necklace for a pretty lady,"

Djaq inwardly made a face. She wasn't one for jewelry, with the exception of the gold ring that Will had insisted she wear after they were married- a rather strange English custom that she did not understand but submitted to for his sake.

She glanced at the necklace he was holding up, uninterested, but not wanting to be shown another piece of wood by Will.

"No, thank you," Djaq said, turning to go.

"You shouldn't go with the Englishman, pretty lady." The vender said.

Djaq rounded on him, anger bubbling up in her. This wasn't the first time she had faced prejudice for marrying Will, but every time it made her angry. Hiding her growing irritation, she looked blank faced and innocently at the swarthy Arab.

"Which Englishman is that?" she asked.

"The one who was talking to you. They only want one thing, you know. A pretty girl like yourself should have an escort." He leered at her.

Djaq smiled, showing all her teeth in a predatory fashion.

"That Englishman," she said, "_is_ my escort. He is also my husband,"

Without looking back, Djaq walked back over to where Will stood, having his pieces of wood carefully wrapped. She slipped her hand into his, and squeezed it lightly.

Will smiled at her.

"These pieces are great. And with the new knives for carving, it will be as easy as cutting through butter. Do you want to look at the herbs now?" he asked, noticing her mind was elsewhere.

"If you are done here, then yes. And I need some new bandages."

* * *

Djaq loved the bird room. It was a place where she could gather her thoughts and center herself again. Right now, her mind was swirling with anger over what had happened in the marketplace. It had by no means been the first time that she had received harsh looks and even harsher words from her countrymen, but it hurt every time. Her Will was such a wonderful man, and it surprised her so much that many people couldn't see past his pale skin.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as a pigeon landed on her shoulder.

"What would you do?" she asked the bird, but the bird only cocked its head and looked at her with its bright eyes.

"Ah, Safiyya. I knew I would find you here," Bassam said, striding in, "this was always your favorite room."

"I like the birds," Djaq said, "they calm me." She sat down on the edge of the fountain that sat in the middle of the room. The gentle tinkling sound of water soothed her troubled thoughts.

"Do you need calming?" Bassam asked, sitting beside her.

"Sometimes," Djaq replied, gently stroking the feathers of the pigeon on her shoulder.

"I worry about you, Safiyya. You seem a little aimless."

"I am… having trouble finding my place here," Djaq confessed, "I am not Djaq any more. But I am not Safiyya either. And Mistress Scarlet still seems strange to me."

"You must give yourself time to adjust to all these things," Bassam advised, placing a friendly hand on her shoulder, "You won't find what you are looking for right away. You will find your place in time, and when you do, you will fit there exactly."

"Perhaps you are right." Djaq said, smiling at him. Maybe all she needed was a little more time to find where she belonged in this new world. This new person, not the girl Safiyya, but not the man Djaq either. Djaq Scarlet. A new woman. Given enough time, even Will would be accepted by all who knew him. Once they knew him, they could not help but respect him. A new sort of determination filled Djaq. She would try and make things work here, if she could.

"How is your friend doing?" Bassam asked. It was agreed that, in the interest of her safely, they were not to say Marian's name. There were too many people who would have loved a chance to strike at not only the king's right hand man, but also at the king himself, and Marian was too vulnerable at that moment.

"She has no infection," Djaq said, "but I am worried that she has not woken up yet. It is possible that she will never wake, if her brain is not getting enough air and it is damaged."

"You give yourself too little credit," Bassam said, "You have tended her night and day for the past month, and she seems to be healing. You have become a fine physician."

Djaq smiled at the compliment.

"It is all the practice I have had," she said, "patching everybody up all the time,"

"Did you really live so rough?" Bassam asked, a little startled.

"It was not so bad. I was with friends. Being a soldier was worse, because I had to hide my identity. Being a slave was much worse. If it hadn't been for Robin rescuing me, I probably would have died in one of the Sheriff's mines," the thought, so obvious once she had said it, had not occurred to her before.

She frowned. If it had not been for Robin's ironclad decision to help everyone, even a cartload of Saracen slaves, she would be dead now. She would never have had the chance to fall in love with Will. The thought chilled her, and in spite of the warm weather, she shivered.

"But Allah has seen fit to bring you back to me," Bassam said, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"For some unknown reason," Djaq murmured, as she stood up, "I should go check on our patient."

* * *

With practiced hands, Djaq sorted out her medicine chest. The large, beautifully carved box had been a present from Will.

"For what?" she had asked, startled, searching her mind for some occasion that she had forgotten.

"We've been married for a whole month now," Will had replied shyly, "besides, you left your other kit in England."

Djaq had grinned, and kissed him swiftly. Just then Bassam had walked into the room, oblivious of what he had just interrupted.

"I will thank you properly later," Djaq had promised quietly.

Will had grinned broadly.

"I'll hold you to that," he whispered back.

Now, in the quiet of the afternoon, she was finally able to start putting her carefully hoarded stash of herbs and remedies into the new chest. As she did, she was able to fully admire the workmanship of the box. Will had carved her name in Arabic on the wood above the clasp, with a border of flowers and crescent moons interlocking around the edge of the box. On the lid in the center were two pigeons, their wings outstretched, flying side by side. Djaq smiled at the symbolism.

Carefully now she rolled up her bandages that she had bought with Will the week before, and placed them in their own compartment. There was a removable tray that had compartments for each type of herb that she needed. Her surgical tools, all carefully sharpened on a small whetstone a few minutes before, were in their holding cloth, rolled up, and placed in netting attached to the underside of the lid.

"What do you think, Marian?" Djaq asked, moving aside so that if Marian had been awake, she could have seen the neatly organized box, "My husband is so clever, is he not? This kit is wonderful!" taking her seat again at the table that stood in Marian's room, Djaq cast an admiring eye on her work.

"Everything is so tidy. I love these little spaces here. Everything has a place, so I can find it quickly. If there was ever an emergency, and I needed maybe a knife, or a needle, I would not have to search; I could find it right away, here in its place." Djaq sighed, coming to stand at the edge of Marian's bed.

"But you're not really listening, are you?" she asked. Even though she knew it was unlikely that Marian could hear her, she still talked to her friend. Perhaps it was in the vain hope that Marian would remember her voice, and come out of her sleep.

"I wish you could hear me, my friend," Djaq murmured, brushing her fingers lightly over Marian's forehead. What met her hands was not what she expected. Heat.

"What?" she asked herself, placing her whole hand on Marian's forehead. It was hot, far hotter than it should be. Looking closely, Djaq noticed that Marian's normally pale complexion was flushed, and her cheeks were as hot as her forehead.

Djaq shouted for a servant, who came running, still clutching a mop.

"I need you to get me a bowl of cool water, and a rag," she instructed, "and where is your master?"

"My Lord Bassam is in the bird room, Lady," said the boy, seeming startled by her harsh tone and quick words.

"Find someone to fetch him here at once," Djaq instructed, already turning to her newly tidied kit, "Quick, as fast as you can! This lady's life may depend on how fast we can get her fever down!"

The boy took off like a shot, leaving his mop behind to clatter on the floor. Djaq pushed it out of the way.

As she looked over all her herbs and remedies, Djaq cursed herself. Why had she not seen earlier that Marian was burning with fever? How long might the fever have gone on before it was noticed if she had not had the whim to brush some stray hairs of the Englishwoman's forehead? She had been sitting in this room for almost an hour now, too caught up in her own present to notice that her friend was suffering.

Quickly, Djaq pulled out several packets from her box, and began to mix small amounts of them into a cup that sat on the table she had been so recently working on. Aconite and ferrum, and a pinch of belladonna were added to the cup before the boy came back, a bowl of water and a cloth balanced carefully in his arms.

"My master is coming, Lady," he said, "is there anything else I can bring?"

"Hot water. Boiling. In case I need to sterilize some equipment. Do you know Nawar?"

"The girl who works in the kitchen? Course I do," he said.

"Good. I want you to go and tell her to get me asphodel from the market place. She will know what it is, and where to find it."

He nodded, and was gone. Djaq made a mental note to find out what the boy's name was, and make sure he got a raise in salary. But there was no time for that now. She had to get the fever down.

Carefully, she mixed some water with the herbs, stirring it, and raising Marian's head to get her to drink. Just as she had when other liquids were poured into her mouth, Marian swallowed reflexively, taking down the mixture without the face Djaq knew she would have pulled at the taste if she had been awake.

Dipping the cloth into the water, Djaq made sure it was damp and cool, and placed it on Marian's forehead. Then, she stripped away the sheet that was covering the Englishwoman, and felt her feet. Despite how hot the day had been, they were icy cold. Hastily, Djaq rubbed them to get them a little warmer.

Bassam ran into the room, panting.

"What is it, Safiyya? Rafi said it was urgent,"

Rafi. Djaq tucked that name away in the back of her mind.

"It is Marian. She has a fever, and I do not know how long it has been going on. It is very high, and I must get it down."

"What does it mean?" Bassam asked.

"It means that her wound is infected, and her body is trying to fight it off. We must draw the fever away from her head, where it may effect her brain. And I must search for the infection." Djaq answered, busy rubbing Marian's feet, "Where is Will?"

"He is at Mahir's." Bassam replied.

Djaq gave a nod. Will had been spending a lot of time with a local carpenter, learning some new and foreign techniques. He enjoyed it very much, and Djaq suspected it kept him from feeling useless until he found his footing.

"What can I do to help?" Bassam asked.

Djaq relinquished her position at the end of the bed.

"Her feet are icy cold. Rub them to keep them warm. I must look for the infection. In the meantime, I have given her something for the fever."

The boy, Rafi, came back, staggering under a huge kettle filled with hot water. He placed it down on the table.

"Nawar says she will be as quick as she can, Lady," he reported.

Djaq nodded to him, and turned back to Marian. Gently, she pulled up the layers of Marian's shirt to where the wound was. She had been changing the dressing every day, and checking for infection, but she must have missed something. Undoing the wrappings, she carefully exposed the wound. With a skillful eye, she checked all around the opening, which was beginning to scab and heal. There was nothing. She checked again, this time all around the outlying area. Sure enough, there was a small spot she had missed before that was slightly flushed.

Reaching into her kit, she took out her roll of knives, and pulled out the scalpel she wanted.

"What are you doing?" Bassam asked from Marian's feet.

"I have found where the infection is. I need to open the area and clean it out. If I do that, her body will stop fighting, and her fever will go down. Help me sterilize my knife"

Carefully, Bassam helped her pour the boiling water into a small dish, and immerse her knife in it. Giving instructions to Bassam to wash down the area around the infection, Djaq quickly ran across the hall and outside to the courtyard, where she scrubbed her hands with soap and washed them at the pump.

Going back inside, Djaq checked that everything was ready, and then picked up her knife. Bassam, who had been a soldier in Saladin's army for a time when he was younger, nevertheless turned away a little.

Djaq worked as quickly as she could, instructing Bassam to change the cloth on Marian's forehead, and to keep her feet warm alternatively. The surgery was hard, and the infection was difficult to root out. When the girl Nawar returned with asphodel, Djaq guided her through the process of crushing it up, mixing it with water and several different herbs, and carefully pouring the paste in the would she had made. It frothed ominously.

Nawar started forward, but Djaq held out her arm, keeping the girl back.

"It is supposed to do that. It is cleaning the space of the infection," Djaq said, trying to sound more confident that she felt.

The bubbling slowly faded, leaving the wound empty of all infection. Carefully, Djaq began the process of sewing the wound up, observing regretfully that Marian would have another scar on her belly when this was all over.

When all was finished, and she had washed once again, Djaq redressed the area with more poultice and fresh bandages.

"What do we do now?" Rafi asked, peering at Marian's sleeping form doubtfully.

"Now it is in Allah's hands. Now we wait," Djaq said grimly.

Djaq sat with her all night. When Will came home, and was informed of the situation, he sat there as well, silent by Djaq's side. Every hour, Djaq would change the bandages while Will put fresh cloths on Marian's head, always soaked in the coldest water they could find.

As he worked, mopping Marian's brow with the cool cloth, Djaq heard him mumble under his breath, over and over:

"Please, God, let Marian live."

In her heart, she added her prayer to his, pleading with whichever god was listening to let the woman before them live and wake up and be well again. It was almost as if they had pinned all their hopes on Marian getting better, and it was inconceivable that she could die now, after everything they had gone through to save her.

It was the longest night of Djaq's life. Sitting there, the chairs drawn up to the edge of Marian's bed, watching for any sign of movement as the hours wore by. Djaq grew stiff and cold, and very tired, but forced herself to stay awake in case Marian needed her in the night.

Will had taken out his penknife and a piece of scrap wood and was whittling, keeping his hands busy during their silent vigil.

Djaq was not aware that she had fallen asleep till she felt Will shaking her awake.

"Why did you let me sleep?" she asked groggily.

"You were exhausted," Will said, "Besides, it's dawn."

He pointed out the window, which had been left open to let the cool night breezes flow into the room.

Sure enough, the big disk of the sun was just peeping over the horizon and spreading its warm rays over the earth. The sky was a warm rosy colour, and the wisps of cloud that hung about the horizon were tinged with pink and gold.

"Kind of gives you hope, doesn't it?" Will said, giving her a reassuring smile.

Djaq impulsively reached over to Marian's forehead, and removed the cloth, feeling her skin for the heat that had been present the day before. There was none. Her breath quickening, Djaq felt both her cheeks. The fever was gone. She turned to Will, tears of relief shining in her eyes.

"Allah be praised, the fever is gone," she breathed.

Will enfolded her in his arms and held her tightly as the joyful tears pour down her face, soaking his shirt.

Bassam walked into the room in time to catch the tears and the embrace.

"Safiyya, Will, what is it? What is wrong? Is she dead?" he asked, alarmed.

Breaking out of Will's arms, Djaq went over and hugged Bassam tightly.

"She is out of danger," she said, "she is alive and the fever is gone. We did it."

Bassam breathed a sigh of relief, and hugged Djaq back.

Slipping back into Will's arms, Djaq looked over at her friend lying on the bed. For the first time in two months, Djaq was filled with an intense optimism. Will was right. There was always hope.


	4. Month 3

_Author's Note:_

_I'm also sorry for the fluffiness of this chapter. To borrow a phrase I read somewhere, I had a fluff explosion. It doesn't really advance the plot, it just satisfies my deep inner need for total Will/Djaq fluff. _

* * *

Djaq found it best to think at night. It was easier, with her busy days of learning more about medicine, and trying to keep Will out of trouble, to push all the worrisome thoughts to the back of her head, to be taken out and aired at night. At night, when the heat of the day had cooled to a comfortable temperature, and it was dark and calm, and Will's gentle breathing soothed her, and there was nothing to distract her, she could think. She had been doing a lot of that lately.

Her thoughts spun in all directions- her own training, Marian, Will's amusing attempts to fit into Saracen society. But the one thing that had occupied her thoughts the last couple of nights was Sherwood. She missed it. While she was there, she had dreamed of home, the heat and the sand and the smell of spices in the air. But now that she was there, it was different than what she remembered. She was different. She was not Safiyya the determined, reckless, rebellious tomboy. She was Djaq, the woman who loved the freedom that being in Sherwood and being part of Robin's gang had given her.

Here, she felt stifled. Even though Will did not look at her as his property, the rest of her culture did, and it was beginning to grate on her. She hated that she couldn't go anywhere without an escort, that she was expected to fill certain roles that didn't seem to fit any more. She chafed under the constant supervision, and the frowning of others when she asked questions that were too intellectual.

She was beginning to wonder if, when Marian was well, and she and Will brought her back to England, whether it would be a good idea to stay there again. Will would certainly think so. He had stayed for her, and though he tried to hide it, she could see that he missed his home very much. He was also having a terrible time fitting in. He, after all, represented the enemy to most people. Even though Acre was officially a town under English control, unofficially there was so much prejudice boiling under the surface, and Will was a catalyst for it. He had had to fight off hate directed not at him, but at his nationality so many times. He had shrugged it off, saying it was a small price to pay to be married to her, but she knew that it was not easy for him.

Djaq shifted, turning so she could see her husband's sleeping face. When she was troubled by the turmoil of her life, his peaceful expression always calmed and refocused her. She gently traced his features, brushing a few strands of hair off his forehead.

"Don't do that," he muttered sleepily, "it tickles."

He blinked, and opened his eyes.

"What're you doing awake?" he asked.

"Thinking," she replied, continuing her ministrations.

He smiled, and caught her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

"You should be asleep. You've been looking tired lately," he said, a slight smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"I have a lot to thing about," Djaq answered, but she moved closer to him, putting her head on his chest.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked, his skilled fingers running their way through her hair.

"Everything. Marian. Sherwood. You."

"Me?" he asked.

Djaq laughed.

"You are very arrogant sometimes, you know that?" she said softly.

"I've been told that once or twice," he replied, and Djaq could hear the smile in his voice. "Mostly by you."

"That's not true," Djaq argued. "I think Allan told you a couple of times."

"I'm sure he did, although he was very sure of himself as well,"

Djaq snorted.

"Sure of himself? That's not the word I would use."

"What's the word you would use?" Will asked, amused.

"Full of himself, maybe? I remember the time when I wore a dress to sneak into the castle-"

"I remember _that_ time," Will interrupted.

Djaq rolled her eyes, but was secretly pleased.

"He couldn't take his eyes off you. Then again, neither could I." Will said.

"_My point_ is that he was very arrogant," Djaq said, trying to finish her interrupted sentence.

"But that's just Allan," Will said, affection evident in his voice as he talked about his friend.

They fell silent for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company.

"I love you, Will," Djaq said impulsively.

"I…. love you too, Djaq," Will said, sounding startled, "Is everything alright? You've been acting a little edgy lately."

Djaq sighed, and did not answer for a moment.

"I have been feeling out of place here," she said, hesitantly. It was hard for her, after so long keeping her thoughts and feelings to herself, to open up to Will.

"I… do not feel like I belong any more," she continued. "This is Safiyya's world, and I am no longer her. In Sherwood, everyone treated me as a man. I was free to do as I pleased. Here… I am trapped."

Will's arms came around her and held her securely, waiting for her to finish.

"I think, maybe, when we take Marian back, we could stay in Sherwood. Go back to being Robin Hood again. I feel so confined here, even in the clothes. I need a place where I can breathe. Do you miss it as much as I do?" She moved so that she could see Will's face. He was smiling.

"Are you saying we should go back to Robin's gang?" he asked.

"Only if you want to," Djaq said quickly. She didn't want to drag him into anything. "I miss it. I feel useless here, and I know you are trying very hard to fit in, but I am afraid they will not accept you because you are English."

Will leaned over, and kissed her gently.

"Djaq, you are a wonder. How is it that you seem to read my mind? I miss running with Robin too, and the woods, and my brother. And you're right, I don't fit in here. I've been trying, but to be truthful I miss the trees."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Djaq asked.

"I wanted you to be happy. And if being happy meant living here, I would do it, and cheerfully. I would live at the ends of the earth, if you were there with me."

"So when we go, we will stay?" Djaq asked, tentatively

"We'll stay," he repeated, grinning.

Djaq settled back in his arms.

"I am glad. It has been plaguing my mind for some time now," She said, her eyes getting heavy.

"Try to get some sleep, my love," Will said softly.

* * *

Just as Djaq was drifting off to sleep, a sharp cry jolted her out of her comfortable slumber . She sat up suddenly, causing Will to wake up.

"Wassamatter now?" he slurred.

"A cry. Did you hear it?"

"No," he said, rolling over. He had always been a much heavier sleeper than Djaq.

"Will, it might be Marian," Djaq said, getting out of the bed, and rooting around in the dark for her kit.

"Marian?" Will was fully awake and alert in a moment. He lit the candle that was standing by the bedside. In its light, Djaq found her medicine kit.

While Will held the candle, they both rushed down the dark hall and into Marian's chamber. At Djaq's request, her room was quite close to Djaq and Will's own, so if anything happened, Djaq would be ready.

Djaq ran into the room, followed closely by Will, holding the candle up. Its flickering light fell on the pain-twisted features of Marian, and reflected off her open, dark eyes. She was sitting up in her bed, looking about wildly.

"Where am I?" she asked. "Who are you?"

"Marian, it's us," Will said, coming closer. "It's Will and Djaq."

"I'm supposed to be dead. Why am I not dead?"

Djaq suppressed a smile.

"Do not question it, just be thankful. By some miracle, you are alive. You have been asleep for almost two months," she said, sitting on the edge of Marian's bed. Will began to light more candles, throwing the room into sharper relief.

Marian, who had been sitting up, sat back, wincing in pain.

"It hurts," she said plaintively.

"Yes. It will. You were stabbed in the belly, and there was much bleeding, and it got infected. But the wound seems to be healing." Djaq smiled at her friend.

"Where is Robin?" Marian asked.

Will sat down beside Djaq.

"He's not here," he said, gently.

"What do you mean he's not here? You're here, so he must be too."

Will shook his head.

"He thought you were dead. He sailed for England that very hour, and we were too late to tell him that you were alive. Better that way, I think. If anything had happened to you, his heart would have been broken all over again."

"Why are you still here then? In the Holy Land? Why didn't you go back to England with Robin?"

Will put is arm around Djaq's shoulders, in an easy and natural gesture.

"Oh, I see," Marian said, giving a weak smile. "Congratulations."

"You must rest, Marian," Djaq said. "The faster you get better, the faster we can take you back to Robin."

"Was he very heartbroken? When he thought I was dead?" Marian asked.

"No man could be more so," Will replied quietly, pulling Djaq toward him.

"He was grieving deeply when last we saw him," Djaq said.

"My poor Robin," murmured Marian. "Is there no way of getting news to him?"

"Not a fast method. We thought when you were better, we would take you ourselves."

Marian nodded, looking haggard.

"Rest, Marian," Djaq said. "You will need all your strength for the days ahead."

The noblewoman lay back on her pillows, and closed her eyes.

"Robin was right about you, Djaq," she said.

Djaq turned from the doorway, candle in hand.

"Oh?"

"He said you were a worker of miracles."

Djaq blew out her candle, and smiled in the dark.


	5. Month 4

_Author's Note: Just a quick word here: If you are going to get incensed that Djaq's behavior in the first scene is a little out of character, I would have to agree with you. That being said, there is a reason for it that will be explained in later chapters. _

_Also, some of you may be interested to know that while the Europeans didn't accept the heliocentric (sun in the middle) view of the universe until much later, the Arabs knew all about it. They were quite a bit more advanced in most things, including astronomy, math, science, and medicine. Our number system actually comes from them. So while Much might think that the universe was geocentric (Earth in the middle and everything else revolves around it), Djaq would know better. _

* * *

"Will, are you alright?" Djaq gasped, running to her husband from across the entrance hall. A hundred scenarios played themselves out in her head for the reason that Will would be sporting those gashes on his face, a split lip, and the beginnings of a black eye, each one was more terrible than the ones before.

Will attempted to smile and winced.

"I'm fine, Djaq. Really. Just met some funny men in the market who didn't like my face and thought they would rearrange it for me."

Djaq swore in Arabic.

"I can understand what that means, you know," Will said, offhand.

Djaq brushed his comment off.

"You sit and wait for me in the courtyard, I'll go get my kit. I think I have some balm left that will bring the swelling down."

As Djaq walked to the room she was temporarily using as a stillroom, her worry increased. She knew that people were not overly friendly to Will, but most were getting used to him, and none had tried to physically hurt him before.

An entrance to the courtyard was right in front of her stillroom, so she approached Will from behind, holding her kit. He was sitting on one of the benches by the fountain in the middle of the open space. Hearing her approach, he turned, watching her come nearer to him. Djaq sat beside him, and began to spread the balm over the swelling near his eye, which he closed automatically.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I was just walking home from Mahir's workshop. I had shown him my dad's secret for getting wood hinges to fit together without squeaking, and he had taught me how to use this little curved knife that makes the smallest angled cuts. Really, they're so smooth you would never guess they…"

"Will," Djaq interrupted. "What happened to your face?"

Will looked sheepish.

"Sorry. Anyways, so I was walking home, and two huge boys blocked my path. 'Course, I'm used to people trying to annoy me, so I just walked around them. They started to follow me, and I'm telling you, they were huge. Built like oak trees, and probably just as tall. I keep ignoring them, and that must have made them mad cos one of them took a swing at me. Caught me unprepared, that's where I got the black eye. 'Course, I don't think they counted on me fighting back, me being a little skinny Englishman and all, but then I was in Robin's gang for a few years, and I've beat up my share of guards that were just as big as them _and_ wearing armor. I took out one, and the other one slunk away."

Djaq dabbed some of the salve on one of the cuts on Will's forehead, and he hissed in pain.

"What, you can take on two giant Saracens, but you can't handle a little cleaning solution?" she teased lightly, but the worry she was feeling must have crept into her voice.

Will caught her hand as she reached up to clean another cut.

"I'm alright, Djaq," he said. "I'm not hurt. The black eye's not as bad as it looks, honest. You don't need to be worried."

"But what if it happens more frequently? The English king said he wanted peace, but there are still skirmishes all over the country, and many in Acre resent the English presence here. You are an obvious target for anti-English feelings," Djaq said, not meeting his eyes.

Will put his finger under her chin, and forced her to look at him.

"I can handle it until Marian gets better. And then we can get on that boat and sail away, and not have to worry about it any more."

"What if it's not safe for you?" Djaq asked. "What if something happens to you?" The analytical part of Djaq was surprised that she was voicing these sentiments, and even more surprised that she felt tears coming into her eyes.

"Hey, hey," Will said, taking the pot of balm out of her hand and gathering her up in his arms, lifting her so that she sat on his lap. "Everything's going to be fine. I'm not going anywhere."

A few tears escaped Djaq's eyes, and she brushed them away angrily, not quite knowing why they were there. What was the matter with her? When did she become a weepy female? She shook her head.

"I am ashamed of myself," she said softly. "I should be taking care of you, but instead you are taking care of me."

"There's nothing wrong with being vulnerable, Djaq," Will said.

She leaned her head against his shoulder, and felt his arms go around her.

"I want to be strong for you," she whispered. "But every time you leave Bassam's house I feel afraid that you might not come back. It's not rational, I know, but I am afraid."

"You are strong," Will said into her hair. "You're the strongest woman I know. Don't be scared for me, everything's fine. It's only a few bruises. I've had much worse, that's for sure, and I can hold my own in a fight."

Djaq drew away so that she could see his face, and gave him a tentative smile.

Will cradled her face in his hands, and gave her a gentle kiss, the kind that made her heart flutter and most thoughts flee from her mind. She felt the panic that had struck her at the sight of Will injured drain off, leaving only embarrassment at her unusual and uncharacteristic actions.

"I will be alright now," she said, when he drew away. "I don't know what came over me."

"You're probably just overtired," Will said, positing the most obvious solution.

Djaq nodded. That was probably all it was. After all, her last few nights had been restless, and she thought she might be coming down with something.

"Come on," Will said, standing up and offering Djaq his hand. "Let's go and find Marian and see how she is doing. My eye feels better already."

With a grateful smile, Djaq took his offered hand. They walked out of the courtyard together, her medicine kit in Will's other hand.

* * *

Marian was very frail, but getting better. A week after waking up, she was able to sit up in bed, and eat a little solid food. She slept most of the day, but Djaq liked to be there when she was awake. It felt almost like a luxury to talk to her friend and for the Englishwoman to answer back. When it was not too exhausting for her patient, Djaq would sit on her chair, while Marian sat up in the bed, and the two would talk over the strange turn both their lives had taken.

Two weeks after she had woken up that first time, she was able to get out of bed and walk in the courtyard for a bit. It was then that Djaq decided Marian was strong enough to be given back something that she had long had in safekeeping.

Marian was sitting in the courtyard, wrapped in a blanket to ward off the evening chill. As Djaq approached, the Englishwoman took a deep breath of the fresh air.

"It feels so nice to be outside again," Marian said, smiling. "It seems like forever since I was outside."

Djaq smiled, and sat down beside her. She chewed her lip, wondering how to begin. It was a delicate matter that she had been turning over in her mind for some time.

"I have been keeping something for you," she said, after a few moments.

"Keeping?" Marian asked.

"I thought you would want it back now." Djaq held out the carefully folded handkerchief to Marian, who took it with curiosity.

Marian carefully unwrapped the many layers of cloth, to reveal what was underneath. She gave a small gasp.

"Oh, Djaq!" she exclaimed softly.

Nestled inside the cloths was a ring with a large red stone shining out in the dusky light.

"My wedding ring!" Marian said, almost to herself. She picked it up lovingly, stroking the large red stone. With a hand that shook, she slipped it onto her ring finger, and held it up.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

Djaq nodded.

"I was worried that it could contaminate you when you were in your fragile state, and give you an infection, so I took it off. But I have been keeping it safe for you. I thought it was time it was returned to you."

"Thank you, Djaq," Marian said, giving Djaq a hug.

At first, Djaq was startled by her sudden movement, but then relaxed, and hugged her friend back. When she pulled away, there were tears in Marian's eyes.

"I miss him so much," she said, blinking rapidly so that her tears wouldn't fall. "That wasn't at all how I imagined our marriage."

"When you get back to England you can have a proper ceremony," Djaq said comfortingly.

Marian nodded. She shook her head as if to clear it, and then gave a wan smile.

"So I am well enough to do some training?"

"Absolutely not!" Djaq replied, horrified, before she realized that Marian was joking. The two women shared a laugh, and settled back to enjoy the cool evening air while it lasted.

* * *

Marian got up and paced the floor for the third time in as many minutes.

"You will not heal any quicker by taxing yourself," Djaq said, not looking up from her book.

Marian growled in frustration, and threw herself into a chair.

"I can't stand being cooped up. I never could. Don't you ever get outside?" she asked.

"I do go outside. I was outside in the courtyard with you this morning," Djaq replied.

Marian scowled.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I want to go _outside_."

"You can go outside in the courtyard," Djaq reiterated.

"I mean outside this complex. There is a town outside, I trust," Marian said, sarcasm dripping off her words.

Djaq sighed. She understood Marian's feelings, having felt them herself, but she had had over three months to get used to the idea of being cooped up.

"I have already told you," Djaq said patiently. "It is not safe to go into the village unaccompanied by a man. And even then, it is not safe for you to go anywhere. You might be recognized, and there are still enough enemies of Robin who would want to hurt you to make it very unsafe for you to be seen."

Marian sighed again. She picked up a book, read it for a few seconds, threw it down, and resumed her pacing.

Djaq put her own book down.

"Marian! You cannot exert yourself like this. You will undo all the good progress that we have gained, and we will have to wait _even longer_ to catch a boat to England. You must rest yourself."

"What if I am rested?"

"I am the physician, and I say you are not," Djaq replied.

Marian threw herself down in her chair again, scowling.

There were a few moments of silence, and Djaq returned to her book, hoping that Marian would be still long enough for her to keep reading. No such luck.

"What're you reading, Djaq?" Marian asked.

Djaq suppressed a groan of frustration. She had to remember that Marian was used to being free to do what she wanted, or even to having the run of a large castle and town outside. She was not used to staying in the house and reading. She had to be patient with Marian.

"A book on astronomy," she said.

"Will you read it to me?" Marian asked.

Realizing that it was possibly the only way to keep Marian still long enough to let her wounds continue healing, Djaq gave a nod of assent. To her great relief, Marian shifted into a more comfortable place in her chair, and settled back.

Djaq looked down at the elegant, curving, delicate letters of her native language written carefully on the page, and gave a silent prayer of thanks to Allah that she had had lots of practice translating Arabic to English rapidly when Will had wanted to learn the language.

She looked down at the page, and began to read, translating as best she could.

_"The great sun in the sky is most certainly stationary, while the Earth moves around it in a circular motion. The other planets similarly move around the sun, which is the center of everything." _

Djaq continued reading for some time, warming to the subject and finding herself absorbed in it once again. The translation, though challenging, was enjoyable and became easier with each page. Coming to the end of a chapter, she realized that Marian had been still and quiet for quite some time now. She glanced up, and smiled at what she saw.

Marian was sideways in her chair, hunched over, her head pillowed in her arms on the arm of the chair. She was asleep.

Djaq grinned and, throwing a blanket around Marian's shoulders, returned to her book.


	6. Month 5

They were eating supper when Will first brought it up. Eating supper together was a habit they had gotten into when they first came to Bassam's house, and had continued after Marian came to join them.

Will had been unusually quiet the entire meal, a fact which did not escape Djaq. In fact, he had been unusually quiet for several days, and it was beginning to worry her. His black eye was almost faded, and though his face had a few more scars (not necessarily a bad thing in Djaq's opinion), he looked back to normal. He was chewing thoughtfully for a few minutes before he spoke. In true Will style, there was no preamble, he just came out and said what he wanted to say.

"I think I've found a ship that will take us to England."

Marian, who had just taken a sip of water, choked. Djaq obligingly patted her on the back until she had stopped coughing.

"A ship? How soon can it take us?" Marian asked, when she was able to talk.

"Next week. Do you think Marian will be well enough to go by then?" Will asked, turning to Djaq.

Personally, Djaq thought that Marian could use another week or so to make sure her injuries were fully healed, but the look of hope on both her friends' faces stopped her from saying so.

"I… think Marian's wounds will be sufficiently healed to start the journey," she said, hesitantly.

Marian gave a wide grin, and her eyes sparkled for the first time since she had woken up.

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed.

Across the table, Will caught Djaq's eye, and mouthed the words _"Thank You"_

Djaq shook her head. There was no fooling him.

* * *

Preparations for leaving where taking longer than Djaq had anticipated. She had originally thought that they could be packed and ready to leave with a day to spare, but it was looking like things would be coming very close. Although Marian didn't have much to pack, other than a few articles of clothing, Djaq found that it was hard to part with anything from her home. The books she had acquired just _had_ to come, as did her medicine kit, so beautifully carved by Will, and her clothes. But she found that even though she was excited at the prospect of returning to Sherwood and Robin and the freedom and excitement that it entailed, she was sad at the thought of leaving Bassam and his home. In the last few months, Bassam had become like a father to her, and she loved him very dearly. It was going to be hard to leave him and his beloved pigeons.

Djaq carefully placed a gauzy silken veil into the trunk that she and Will were taking, and then took it out again. She shook her head. What in the world would she do with a veil in Sherwood? But as she ran her hands over the beautiful material and delicate embroidery, a longing to keep the pretty thing came over her. After all, when would she get another chance to have one? She could keep it in storage until everything was right in England again, and then she and Will could set up a household of their own. Then, who knows? Folding the elegant material up, she placed it once more in the trunk.

"I heard you were leaving, Lady Safiyya," said a shy voice by the door.

Djaq turned to see Rafi, the boy who, a few months ago, had helped her save Marian's life. Since that time, Djaq had made it her goal to befriend the lad, and make sure he was all right.

He was standing somewhat awkwardly in the doorway, a tentative smile on his face.

"Hello, Rafi! Come in," Djaq said, smiling.

"I heard you were leaving,"

"Yes, we're going back to England in a few days."

"Oh." the boy looked sad, looking down at his feet.

"What's wrong?" Djaq asked, suddenly worried.

For a few moments, Rafi looked at her with perturbed eyes. Then, as if he could hold it in no longer, he burst out.

"You can't go, my Lady! You just can't! I don't want you to go!"

"Why?" asked Djaq, somewhat taken aback.

"You're my only friend. You've been so kind to me, and I've no family left. Lord Bassam is kind, but he is my master and you are my friend. Please don't leave me," he finished sadly.

The boy's outburst went straight to Djaq's heart. The poor boy was only nine or ten, but he was a good boy, and Djaq had grown truly fond of him.

"I'm sorry, but we must go back. We must bring Marian back to her husband. And you have seen how dangerous it is for Will here. We have no choice but to return to England and fight with Robin," she said gently.

Rafi drew himself up to his full height, and stood firmly in front of her.

"If you must go back, Lady, then let me go with you!" he said.

The idea struck Djaq, and actually made her consider it. She stood back and looked at Rafi again.

"I could be your servant," he continued. "I could help you do things, and when you get back to the forest I could fight with you. Please, Lady, I want only to stay with you."

Djaq considered this. What would Will say? What would Robin say to having another Saracen around? What would Much say to having another person underfoot in the camp trying to interfere? She looked again at the boy, standing so resolutely before her.

"Are you sure?" she asked gently. "England is a long way from here and very different. And _cold,_" she added, remembering with a slight shudder the damp and freezing nights of winter.

"I am sure. Only let me stay with you and my Lord Will."

Djaq took the measure of the boy once more, and made her decision.

"All right, Rafi. You can come. But on one condition."

The boy's face went from joy to returned solemnness.

"You must get rid of this "Lord and Lady" business. I am Djaq. My husband is Will. That is the way it is in England and in Robin's gang. Do you understand?"

He nodded.

"Good. Now, go and pack your things. We have a long journey by ship ahead of us."

He nodded again, enthusiastically.

"Thank you, Lady. I will, Lady," he said, running out the door.

Djaq was about to correct him, but didn't have time before he vanished around a corner. She shook her head, smiling to herself. What had she gotten them all into?

* * *

Bassam accompanied them to the boat, and helped them load their luggage. It wasn't much, just a few trunks and boxes, although Will had insisted on making the boxes out of different types of wood (to be taken apart and used once they got back to Sherwood) and filling one with more wood. They really didn't have room for it, but he had given Djaq such a sad, dejected face when she had told him so that she couldn't help but let him have what he wanted.

The ship was bigger than the one they had sailed on to reach the Holy Land. Djaq stood before it on the wharf, waiting for Will and Rafi to load the last of their things. It was called the _Empress Matilda_, and as Djaq inspected it, it _looked_ solid enough. Even though she was loath to admit it to anyone else, she had a fear of ships and of deep water, ever since she was a girl. But she had to trust that Will would not let her board a ship that was not seaworthy.

Marian approached her, carrying a bag on her shoulder.

"Everything's ready. Will says we should probably get on board. They sail in a few minutes," she said.

Djaq nodded, but didn't move. She knew in her heart that this was probably the last time she would see her native land, the hot sun, the smell of spices in the air, the harsh sound of the fishmongers calling out their wares. She wanted to take it all in, one last time.

"Safiyya, Will says it is time to board." Bassam placed a large hand on her shoulder. "I have something for you."

He held out a wicker box with a handle on it.

Djaq took the box, confused for a moment as to its contents. Then, she heard a soft coo within.

"It's a pigeon!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, it is. That way, we can write to each other, if ever we have need. Her name is Maia."

"Bassam, I…" Djaq was lost for words. She could not think how to thank Bassam for all his kindness and generosity.

"You don't need to say anything," Bassam said gently, as if reading her thoughts. "I love you, Safiyya, as I would my own daughter, if Allah had granted me daughters. You are a fine physician and a fine woman. Your father would have been so proud."

Tears welled up in the old Arab's eyes, matching the ones in Djaq's own. She hugged him fiercely for a long minute.

"Thank you for everything, Bassam. You have truly been a friend."

"It has been my honour," he said, giving her a short bow.

"Djaq, it's time to get on the boat," Will said, coming up behind her, and picking up the wicker cage. Djaq took his other free hand, and they walked up the ramp together. When she got to the top, she turned around, looking down at Bassam's small figure on the wharf.

"Salaam alekom!" she heard him yell to her.

"A Alekom salaam," she answered back, before turning and disappearing into the ship.

* * *

Djaq _hated_ ships, she decided, as she rested on the railing. Exhaustion was pulling at her, and she would have liked nothing better than to go to bed, but her stomach heaved again, and she leaned over the side of ship just in time.

Groaning, she leaned back on the railing, trying to gather enough strength to get back to her cabin. Her rebellious stomach churned, but did not force her to lean over the side of the ship for a fourth time that night. Probably, Djaq reflected, because there was nothing _left_ in it. She had not eaten very much the day before. Djaq closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath of the cool night air. If she had not been feeling so terrible, she would have thought this night pleasant.

It was very strange. She had had seasickness before, but never this bad. It seemed only to attack her at night, whereas in the day she was occasionally queasy but never like this.

Another attack came, this time longer than the others. As Djaq pulled back from the brink of the ship, she felt the burn of acid on the back of her throat, and coughed.

"Here, miss." A gentle hand patted her on the back, and an arm offered her a cloth and a glass of water. With trembling hands she took both, and wiped her mouth on the cloth, rinsing it out before taking a long drink of the water.

"Thank you," she said, handing the empty cup back to the man beside her. She had seen him around the ship before, and he had always been friendly, but they had never spoken.

"You all right?" he asked.

Djaq shook her head.

"I don't think so. I have never had seasickness so badly before."

"I'm sorry, miss. If you visit the ship's doctor tomorrow he has a couple of really good cures. I'm Thomas, by the way. Thomas Piper."

He held out his hand, and Djaq shook it weakly.

"Djaq Scarlett," she said, with as much of a smile as she could manage.

"I didn't expect to see anyone up tonight. It's so calm."

"That is what puzzles me," Djaq replied.

"Have you been sick for many nights?" Thomas asked.

"A few," Djaq admitted. "I will just have to weather it until I once again get used to the sea."

"Very wise," Thomas said, with a nod. "Otherwise it will be a very long trip to England. If you don't mind my asking, why are you going to England anyways?"

In spite of herself, Djaq couldn't help but smile at the sailor's inquisitiveness.

"I am going to England to make sure a dear friend of mine gets back to her husband. She was ill in the Holy Land, and could not sail back with him."

"Will you go back then?" Thomas asked.

"No, I will stay in England. I have unfinished business there."

Djaq thought of Robin and Sherwood, and smiled.

The wind, which had been slowly picking up all the time, now got stronger, and the sails of the ship began to billow.

Thomas grinned widely.

"Here we go! You best get inside, Miss Scarlett, it's about to get mighty breezy up here. Are you feeling better?"

Actually, she was. The water and the conversation seemed to have calmed her stomach and for the first time in many nights she felt as though she could sleep.

With Thomas's help, Djaq made it back to the entrance to the cabins. With a wave, she set off on her own, holding the walls to support her shaking knees, toward her cabin and the sleeping Will.

* * *

_Author's Note: I really didn't expect Rafi to become anything but an extra when I put him in a couple of chapters ago, but when I was writing this he just came up and demanded that he be written into the story. His begging Djaq to take him along was almost word for word the conversation he had with me to be written. And I just couldn't say no. You know how it is when they look at you with those big eyes. _

_Hardly any fluff in this chapter, but next chapter… all bets are off. _

_Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys make my day!_


	7. Month 6

If Djaq thought that the medicine the ship's doctor gave her would help with her seasickness, she was sadly mistaken. Lying on her bed and taking deep calming breaths to tamp down the nausea, Djaq inwardly groaned. She desperately did not want to get out of her bed and lose all hope of falling asleep and actually getting any rest. She shifted her position on the bed in hopes that her nausea would cease. It was a bad idea.

Bolting up, she ran out of the room as fast as she could and made it to the side of the ship just in time. It took only a few moments to empty the entire contents of her stomach. Leaning against the railing once again, she gently banged her forehead against the wood.

"Why, why, _why?_" she muttered softly, punctuating each question with a tap of her forehead against the railing.

"Djaq? Are you alright?" Will's voice came from behind her. Gentle arms came around her middle and held her securely. She relaxed into Will's embrace, allowing him to support her for a few moments.

"Seasickness again? I thought you said you went to the physician."

"I did," Djaq said with a sigh. "It didn't work. I suppose I will have to go back."

"I'm worried about you, Djaq. We've been on this ship for almost a month and a half, and you're still getting sick. You said it would pass after a few weeks," Will said, leaning his cheek against the top of her head.

"It usually does," Djaq said, trying to keep the edge of frustration out of her voice. "But this time… I don't know. I don't know what the matter is!"

Will turned her around and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. She buried her head into his nightshirt and breathed in the familiar scent of Will- spicy soap, wood shavings, and the newly added tang of salt air. Somehow, the smell seemed to quell her troublesome stomach, and she felt better. Better, in fact, then she had felt in a long time.

"You all right now?" Will asked, stroking her hair.

Djaq nodded, but when Will withdrew his supporting arms she realized how weak her legs were. She nearly fell down, and was only saved by Will once again stepping up.

"I think it's time you got some sleep, Mistress Scarlett," Will said, gathering her up into his arms and carrying her back inside.

As Djaq laid her head on her husband's shoulder and closed her eyes, she couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

Djaq was not at all surprised when Marian said she wanted to go ashore when next the _Empress Matilda_ stopped at a port town to restock. In fact, she was surprised that the Englishwoman had waited until they were almost past Italy to ask. Sicily, Marian said, would be ideal for her purposes. Whatever those were. Djaq suspected that Marian just wanted to get off the ship for a while.

With a few grumbles (she still wasn't feeling very well) Djaq agreed to go with Marian on her little excursion, if only to keep her from getting into any trouble. Rafi had insisted on coming, too, for protection he said. Djaq personally thought that in any sort of fight, she and Marian would end up protecting the boy instead of the other way around, but she said nothing.

On leaving the boat, Marian headed right to the bustling marketplace. It wasn't hard to find. After the closeted environment of the ship, it took Djaq a few minutes to once again grow accustomed to having so many people milling around.

It was a bright day, though cold, and the outdoor market was full of bright colours and the smell of cooking food coming from the vendors.

"What I really want to do," Marian was explaining, "is buy some fabric. It occurred to me that we only have these robes, and they won't be very practical for living in the forest. We still have a month of sailing before we get home, so I thought maybe I could sew some new clothes."

"You sew?" Djaq asked, raising her eyebrow.

Marian scowled.

"Of course I can sew. It just isn't my favorite thing."

Djaq smiled. _That_ she could believe. Actually, once she thought about it, Marian's idea was a good one. The clothes they had been wearing up until now were loose robes, with scarves for warmth. It would not at all be practical when they were once again living in the forest and running away from the Sheriff's guards.

After a few false starts, they managed to get to the area of the market where the fabric sellers were, each one calling out their wears.

Djaq made most of her purchases with ease. She bought fabric enough to make two shirts, two pairs of trousers, a coat, and (on Marian's insistence) one yellow dress. Djaq didn't much like dresses, but she remembered Will's comment about them, and agreed that having one wouldn't hurt.

Marian, though she had a good eye for colours and fabrics, was terrible at bartering. As a lady, she had never had to do it before.

"Don't give him five!" Djaq hissed in her ear.

Marian looked surprised.

"But he asked for five," she replied.

"It's not worth a penny over three. Offer him two."

"Be he asked for five," Marian repeated, looking confused.

Djaq sighed.

"Let me do it."

Marian nodded, moving aside so that Djaq was facing the seller. In his hands he had a bolt of sturdy brown fabric that would do very well for a pair of trousers.

"Two," Djaq said.

"You rob me, Madam! Four."

"Two and a half."

"Three and a half."

"Three."

"Done." They shook hands on it and the merchant folded up the fabric and handed it to Rafi, whose arms were already laden with bags. Djaq gave him his money and they moved away.

Marian shook her head, looking at Djaq with something akin to awe.

"Teach me how to do that," she said.

By the end of the afternoon, Marian had proven herself to be a skilled bargainer. Once she knew how, she was merrily cheating merchants out of small change, and having a fine time. She looked a little sad when Rafi reminded the two women that it was almost time to go back to the ship.

Marian's final purchase was a bolt of soft green fabric that seemed to shimmer with its own light. With it she bought (to Djaq's chagrin and to great expense) a great deal of off-white eyelet lace. Though it was expensive, Djaq had to admit that the fabric and the lace went together perfectly, and made Marian's expressive blue eyes light up and look more luminous than ever. The combination of the bluish-green fabric and the creamy lace was that of foam topped waves.

"For my wedding dress," Marian said almost shyly, running her hands over the silky material.

"But you're already married," Djaq said with a smile.

"I know. But I still want to stand up with him in front of all our friends and the whole of Locksley and let the whole world know I love him."

And Djaq could not argue with that.

* * *

Djaq knocked on the door, almost hoping that the ship's physician wasn't in.

A "come in" from the other side proved that he was. Djaq pushed the door open, sighing inwardly. It was so frustrating to not know why her seasickness hadn't gone away. She was usually so good at mixing herbs and cures, but everything she had given herself wasn't working. Even the herbs that the physician, a man named Porter, had given her weren't working.

Porter looked up from his book, sitting at his desk in the small, crowded room.

"Mistress Scarlett. Back again?"

"So it would seem," Djaq said, sitting in one of the chairs that faced the desk.

"What is the trouble?"

"My seasickness is not going away," Djaq said with some reluctance. It hurt her pride to know that her own remedies weren't working.

"I see." The Doctor looked at her for a moment. "May I ask you a personal question, Mistress Scarlett? You are a physician, you will not mind."

"Of course," Djaq replied. On her previous visit she had explained her interest in medicine, and Porter seemed to regard her as something of a peer.

"When did you last have your monthly cycle?"

This was not the sort of question that Djaq was expecting. She fought a blush, trying to keep herself as professional as Porter seemed to view her. But then, it was not the sort of thing she discussed with men, even Will.

Reminding herself that Porter was a physician, she tried to reply.

It took a moment of thinking.

"Perhaps…. Three months?"

"I see," Porter said.

Three months. Had it really been that long? What with packing and getting on the ship and trying to settle everything down, she hadn't really thought about it.

Three months. But that could mean…. No, surely not.

"You are not suggesting…?" Djaq said slowly.

"You have missed your monthly course for three months now. You have been irrationally seasick, and my herbs cannot cure it. All the signs point to it. Mistress Scarlett, unless I am very much mistaken, you are with child."

Djaq slumped against the chair. With child? Surely not. What would she do when they got to Sherwood? She could not fight in Robin's gang with a child.

But she couldn't be, could she? All the facts seemed to add up, even her strangely emotional outbursts, and the fact that her clothes seemed a bit tighter then before.

Another thought struck her. She was _with child_. She was going to have a baby. She was going to have Will's baby. Another life, made by her and Will, to love and take care of forever.

"How am I going to tell Will?" she murmured to herself.

The doctor chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll think of a way, Mistress. In the mean time, I want to keep a close watch on you to make sure everything goes smoothly. Please visit me every week so I that I can monitor your progress and make sure everything is alright."

Djaq nodded, feeling like she was in a daze.

Porter seemed to understand.

"You go and think about this for a while, and we will talk once you've digested the news and told your husband."

Djaq nodded again. How she made her way out of Porter's office and on deck she couldn't quite say. Only one thought was going through her head again and again.

_She was going to have a baby._

* * *

_Author's Note: Should I start running away now? guilty smile _

_For all you people who guessed that Djaq was pregnant- Congratulations! You were absolutely right, I just didn't want to say anything and spoil the surprise. It nearly killed me. A baby sure throws a wrench in her plans though. The question now is: how is Djaq going to live in Sherwood with a baby? And how is she going to tell Will about it? _

_No, they're not in England yet, but it's coming. Be patient. It will be worth the wait, I promise. _

_Thank you to Liz4, who keeps my rampant comma use in check as my beta. You are much appreciated! _


	8. Month 7

Djaq stood on deck, watching the waves crash against the side of the ship. It felt good to watch the waves and not feel sick. Her sickness had passed, finally, and she was beginning to enjoy the journey. It had been two weeks since her visit to the ship's physician, and she was still trying to come up with ways to tell Will that she was with child.

"It's going to be alright, you know," Marian said, coming to stand beside her.

"Hmm?" Djaq asked, looking up.

"You have that look on your face that says that you're worried. You think I haven't noticed."

Djaq smiled.

"I am just thinking."

"Dangerous, you know!"

Djaq laughed, not as much at Marian's poking fun at her, but at the mere fact that Marian seemed happy. Her cheeks held colour; her eyes sparkled; she smiled often.

"How are you feeling?" Marian asked.

Djaq made a face.

"I am no longer sick, if that is what you are asking."

Djaq, needing someone's advice, had told Marian that she was pregnant almost right away. Besides needing someone to confide in, she needed help with sewing clothes that would accommodate her growing bump. It hadn't begun to show very much yet, but Djaq knew it would, and soon. The baby was growing too quickly for her to hide it for long.

Marian, for her part, had been overjoyed at the news. But she seemed to have taken it upon herself to guard the younger woman and watch her constantly. Djaq wished she could show Marian that she wasn't made of glass, and not vulnerable just yet.

An idea came into Djaq's head. Cocking her head towards two broken broom handles that she had seen a cabin boy prop up against the rail earlier in the day, she raised her eyebrow at Marian.

"It has been a long time since you practiced your fencing. Do you fancy a match?"

Marian looked horrified.

"It's not good for the baby!" she exclaimed.

"The baby will be just fine. Exercise is good. Come now, afraid you will lose?" She tossed a stick to Marian, who caught it easily. If Djaq could beat Marian in a match, she might stop being so overprotective.

"You might be sorry," she said, but her hands began to inch over the staff, searching it for imperfections.

Djaq grinned. She and Marian had often sparred together when Marian was living in the woods with the outlaws. They were pretty evenly matched. As long as she was careful, Djaq couldn't see any problem with sparring.

"I am pregnant, you are out of practice; I think we are evenly matched." Djaq said.

Marian smiled. "I'm not that out of practice," she replied.

They circled each other carefully, searching for weaknesses. Djaq waited for her opportunity. She knew from experience that Marian was impatient, and would strike first. She did, lunging at Djaq.

Djaq parried easily, dancing out of Marian's way.

Swinging around, she made for Marian's leg to trip her up, but Marian was too fast for her. She intercepted, swinging her staff so that it forced Djaq's up with it.

Djaq stepped back, regaining her balance, and moving forward once again, their staffs moving with them as they danced across the deck, exchanging blows.

Djaq moved suddenly, and the sun caught her eye, causing her to blink and look away. Marian used her distraction to jab at her left arm. Djaq hissed at the sudden pain, but then stifled it as Marian swung around for another go. This time she was ready for her. Grabbing her staff with both hands, she used it to fend off Marian's next blow, the other woman's staff striking the middle of her outstretched one. Swinging her staff around so that it was once more held in one hand like a sword, Djaq lunged at Marian, catching the edge of her shin and making her stumble.

Marian recovered herself and darted behind the mast, using it as a shield. Djaq struck and missed, her staff bouncing off the mast. She recovered quickly, and followed around the mast. Marian evaded, keeping the mast in between them.

"Scared to face me, Marian?" Djaq taunted with a grin.

"You wish!" Marian replied, springing around the other side. Djaq turned just in time to catch her staff from smacking her shoulder.

With a quick move, Djaq skirted Marian's next blow and made one herself, carefully avoiding the area where Marian's wounds had so lately healed. It caught Marian on the left shoulder with a resounding _crack_, causing the Englishwoman to wince slightly.

They came around to face each other once again. Until now, Djaq had mainly been defending against Marian's attacks, saving her strength. Now, she went on the offensive, maneuvering her staff so that it was in position. She swung again and again, putting the force of all her weight behind each blow. Marian parried, but was forced to take a step back each time. Slowly, but with measured steps, Djaq was driving Marian towards the wall of the captain's cabin. Finally, Marian's back encountered the wall. She tried to move away from it, but Djaq pinned her against it, their staffs pressed right up against each other so that they were face to face.

"Pax!" Marian breathed, realizing she couldn't get out of this. She was panting heavily, the wisps of hair on her forehead damp with sweat. Djaq nodded, noting her trembling limbs and her own inability to catch her breath. Both raised their staffs in a gesture of agreement.

From all around there was a bust of applause. Djaq looked around, startled. Standing all around were crewmembers who had been watching their fight with interest. Most seemed impressed, and a few gave wolf whistles mixed with their applause. Djaq flushed, not realizing anyone had been watching, but Marian seemed pleased.

She laughed. "I had forgotten how out of practice I was!" she exclaimed, leaning against the railing of the ship and tilting her head back. "I'll need to shape up before I can go back to my top form as the Nightwatchman!"

"You are too hard on yourself," Djaq replied, coming to stand beside her. "You almost had me several times."

"But I didn't, did I? I guess fighting guards will bring it all back to me. And we need to practice some more. Well, I do," she amended. She rolled her shoulder and pulled a face.

"You don't hold anything back, do you?" she asked, rubbing the area.

Djaq grinned. "I thought you would appreciate having an actual work session. I saw how angry you got at Robin when he made it easy for you."

Marian gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Yes, well, that was Robin, wasn't it?"

Djaq shook her head, still smiling.

"Let me look at your shoulder," she said. "I think I have some balm that will help with the bruising."

* * *

"Can't sleep again?"

Djaq whirled around, spinning her staff in front of her defensively. It was the middle of the night, but for some reason she had so much energy that she didn't know what to do with it. Deciding that she was a little rusty in her fight with Marian several days before, Djaq had come up on deck to practice a few maneuvers by herself. She had been going through a complicated battle sequence when the voice had interrupted her. It was Thomas, the man she had met before on deck when she had been sick.

"Not sick any more, at least," she said, with a smile.

"That's a good thing," he said, smiling back. "I saw you spar against the other woman. You're pretty good. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Djaq shrugged.

"Here and there."

Something about Thomas made her not want to reveal anything about her past, despite the fact that he was friendly and had been kind to her.

"Interesting style. You've sort of mixed English fighting techniques with a Saracen flair." Thomas took a step closer to her.

Djaq fought the urge to step back to keep the distance between them the same. Even though his manner was still friendly and teasing, there was something in it that she didn't like. It was almost predatory.

"I… learn fast," she said. "My brother was in Saladin's army. I watched him train." So far, no lies, she thought to herself.

"And the English part?"

"From Marian. We used to spar all the time, just to stay in practice." Again, Djaq wasn't lying. She just wasn't mentioning the two years spent as an outlaw in the forest fighting the Sheriff's guards.

"It's… interesting. By the way you're holding that staff, I can see that you know how to hold a sword. You wouldn't expect a women to know how to use one of those."

Frustration flared inside Djaq, but she kept it down. She got that response a lot. It was more to their detriment in the end that hers, because everyone underestimated her. She was small, and she was a woman, but she was also a good fighter.

Keeping calm, Djaq chose her words carefully.

"The women of my country learned long ago: those who cannot wield swords can still die on them."

"Fair enough," replied Thomas. He took another step forward, and leaned an elbow on the railing of the ship. "Tell me, Miss Scarlett, what will you do when you get to England?"

Djaq was startled by the change of pace in the conversation, but she took it in stride. Setting down her staff, she shrugged.

"Make sure Marian is safely to her husband of course," she replied.

"And then what? I guess what I'm really asking is: will you be coming back to the Holy Land again?"

Djaq smiled, looking out at the white-capped waves that disappeared into blackness where the lamplight ended.

"I don't think so," she said. "I don't belong in that world any more."

"Whose world do you belong in?" Thomas asked.

He was now so close that Djaq could feel his breath on her cheek. It was making her very uncomfortable, but she didn't want to move away. It felt as though he were challenging her, daring her to move away from him once again. She stood her ground.

"I like England. Except for the rain. And I almost got used to that."

"That's not what I meant." Thomas said in a low voice. The intimacy of the whisper made Djaq shiver involuntarily.

Before Djaq knew what was happening, Thomas was nose-to-nose with her. He looked into her eyes for a moment, and then smiled. And then his lips where on hers and he was kissing her.

Djaq was too shocked to react. Too stunned to do anything but stand there for a whole moment. Then, her mind kicked back in.

She pushed him away, her hand flying up to slap him as hard as she could.

"What do you think you are doing?" she demanded.

"Kissing you," Thomas answered, but the smile was starting to disappear.

"How dare you!" Djaq snapped. "How dare you think that you can push yourself on me."

"Push myself?" Thomas said, starting to sound angry. "You invited everything. You flirted with me."

"I did _not_!" Djaq snapped.

"What am I supposed to think when a pretty girl makes eyes at me, and insinuates she wants me to take care of her when she gets to England?"

"I do _not_ need to be taken care of!" replied Djaq, exasperated. "When I get back to England I am going to live there. With my husband."

"He's not really your husband," Thomas shot back. "I know all those schemes, it's happened a couple of times. A girl needs a male escort to get somewhere, so she pays some man to pretend to be her husband. For safety. Only you picked a dim one, cos he's not very good at playacting."

Djaq was really angry now. Nobody insulted her Will and got away with it.

"Will Scarlett is my husband. He is the husband of my choosing, married in the Holy Land." She held up her hand on which the gold band gleamed in the lamplight.

Thomas looked at it in disgust. "Of course, all part of the ruse. Come on, you don't expect me to believe that an Englishman would marry a Saracen girl and then _take her back to England_, do you? Besides, Will Scarlett looks like he wouldn't dare hurt a hedgehog!"

"Just because he is quiet, does not mean he is not the most brave and valiant man I have ever known. He is also honourable, which is more than I can say for you. I am proud to carry his child!" The words slipped out of Djaq's mouth before she could stop them.

"You're lying. A fine, strong woman like you, actually being married to that shadow. You're not with child, you're just trying to put me off. Play hard to get. All girls do that." Thomas jutted out his chin arrogantly.

"I am doing no such thing. I am not the type of woman to make a man chase after her. I am leaving, and I do not wish you to speak to me again."

Djaq turned and began to walk towards the entrance to the cabins.

Behind her, she heard Thomas's voice.

"Djaq… wait."

But she continued walking, ignoring it.

When she got in the small room she and Will shared, Will was asleep, his back turned away from her. Djaq breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't feel like talking right now. Shrugging off her clothes in favour of a loose nightshirt, she climbed into her side of the bed and tried to forget about what just happened.

* * *

Djaq was in the cabin she shared with Will, tidying up. It was so small that there was hardly any room for a bed and a trunk, never mind their various things scattered around. Sunlight poured in from the porthole above the bed, which she had thrown wide open to let the light and air in, making the room seem bright and cheerful.

Will walked in and Djaq smiled at him.

"Where have you been all day?" she asked him. "I didn't see you at lunch. I missed you"

Will had been pensive all day, and unresponsive to her questions, which was unusual for him. Even then, standing before her, there was a pained expression on his face.

"It's no good, Djaq," he said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed with the air of a defeated man.

"What's no good?" she asked, putting down the garment she was folding and coming to sit beside him.

"This pretending," he replied.

Djaq was mystified. What in the world was he talking about?

"Pretending?" she asked, laying a hand on his arm.

He jerked his arm away, much to Djaq's surprise.

"Don't," he said sharply. "It's no good, Djaq. I saw you last night."

Understanding came over Djaq. Oh. He had heard her talk to Thomas. He had heard her say that she was pregnant.

"Did you hear all of it?" she asked, cautiously.

"As much as I wanted to hear," he replied.

Ah. So he did know about the baby. Worry filled Djaq. What if he didn't want children? What if he knew, as she did, that a baby would complicate living in the forest and being in Robin's gang, but unlike her, didn't want the baby because of it?

"And?" she asked. "What do you think?"

He turned away from her.

"What am I supposed to think, Djaq?" he asked.

Everything Djaq had been worrying about came crashing down on her. No, Allah, let it not be. Will didn't want the baby.

"You don't want it then?" Djaq choked, tears beginning to cloud her vision. "I thought you would be happy, Will."

"Happy?" he burst out. "How could I be happy?"

"I thought this would be what you wanted. It won't change anything with Robin's gang, I swear it."

"Robin? I don't even want to be anywhere near Robin, if that's where you're going to be. How could you, Djaq?"

The tears that were gathered in her eyes began to fall. A sense of horror and abject depression was gathering around her. Will didn't want the baby.

"It just happened. I didn't mean it to."

"That's what they always say, isn't it?" Will asked. He stood, and ran a hand through his hair. "Do you love him?"

"Of course I do!"

"I just… I just want you to be happy, Djaq," Will said quietly.

"I _am_ happy with this. And I thought you would be, too."

"How could I be?" he said. Then, he seemed to gather himself. "When we get to England, after we take Marian to Robin, you can stay if you want. I'll go off and leave you two alone."

"How can you leave us?" Djaq demanded, the deep hurt she was feeling coming through in her voice. "How can you leave us all alone? We need you. I need you."

A dull ache was beginning to form around her heart. Will was going to leave her and the baby once they got to England. He didn't want the baby and he didn't want her.

"For what, Djaq?" he asked, turning towards her finally. "What do you need me for? You have him."

"I need you both," Djaq answered, brokenly. "How can he grow up without a father?"

"Father?" Will said sharply.

"Of course you are his father," Djaq replied. "Who else? I have never known any man but you."

"Djaq… are you… are you saying that you're pregnant?" Will asked.

Djaq looked up at him, startled.

"Is that not what we have been talking about?" she asked. "You heard me, last night, saying that I was pregnant, and now you have come to tell me you do not want the child. I had thought… I had thought you would want to be a father." Djaq stared down at her hands, letting the tears flow freely.

Will was silent for a long moment. Finally, he began to speak.

"No, I… I was talking about you kissing that sailor on the deck last night."

Djaq's head flew up.

"Thomas? You saw that?"

"Yeah. I woke up and you were gone, so I thought you might have been sick again. I went on deck to look for you, and I saw you kissing that sailor."

"Did you also see me slap him?" Djaq asked.

Will gave a weak smile.

"I didn't stay that long. I couldn't watch. I thought… I thought you loved him."

"Oh, Will," Djaq said. "How many times must I say it? I will love you and only you as long as I live. I thought you heard me tell him about the baby. I thought you didn't want it."

Will gathered Djaq up in his arms, repositioning her so that she sat on his lap. He held her tightly for a long moment, and when he pulled away there was a huge smile on his face.

"Am I really going to be a father?" he asked.

Djaq nodded.

"In about 5 months."

"This is the best news in the world!" he declared. "You aren't leaving me! And we're going to have a baby!"

Djaq buried her head in his chest and held on to him tightly.

"I was so worried you wouldn't want a baby right now. I was worried maybe it was the wrong time, especially now that we are going back to Robin."

"It isn't really the best time," Will conceded. "But that doesn't matter. It's happening now, too late to go back. And this child is a miracle. A gift from God."

"What about the gang?" Djaq asked.

"Well, as I see it, there are a couple of things we could do. First of all, you could go live with my brother Luke and my Auntie Annie until the baby is born. Then, when you're ready, you can come back to the camp with the baby. Or you can stay there. After all, you would be safe there, and so would the baby. But I know you would go crazy just sitting there keeping house. The other option is to stay in the forest the whole time, which will be dangerous and probably not very clean. What do you think?"

"We have lots of time to think about it," Djaq said. She was getting very comfortable in Will's lap, curled up against him.

Will held her securely in his arms, gently stroking her hair.

"We have our whole lives to figure it out," he said softly. "Us and the baby."

* * *

_Author's Notes: Chocolategal16, this one is for you, because you asked for it ;-)_

_The reason this took so long was the fight sequence between Marian and Djaq took a LONG time to write. I'm not very good at action sequences where there isn't much dialogue, and I had to watch the Princess Bride fight between Inigo and the Dread Pirate Roberts again before I got the hang of it. _

_I just realized that there is no Rafi in this chapter. So next chapter he will be in there for sure. Next chapter should also be more cheerful, as they move every closer to Sherwood and Robin. _

_If anyone can spot the Lord of the Rings line, they get a cookie!_


	9. Month 8

Djaq lay on her back in the wagon, watching the shadows of the trees dance across the canvas of the roof stretched over the wooden frame. It was one of the only sunny days they had had all week, and Djaq would much rather have been outside walking alongside the horse, but Will had insisted that she rest for a time. It wasn't good for the baby, he said, to be walking so far. Djaq had wanted to protest that no sunshine wasn't good for the baby either, and that she was pregnant, not made of glass, but she had bitten her tongue and submitted to his wish.

Now that she was lying down, it was much pleasanter than she had expected. Will and Marian were sitting in the front of the wagon, talking in low voices. They were low enough that Djaq could not hear the words that they were saying, only their voices as they rose and fell.

Djaq shifted so that one hand was behind her head and the other was resting on the swell of her belly. It had been a week already since their ship had landed in Portsmouth and Will had purchased the horse and wagon. The horse, when they had bought it, was a sorry affair, but after some kind treatment and a few good feedings it was beginning to look like it was up to the task of pulling their wagon all the way to Sherwood.

The wagon itself was rather large – about eight by three feet, if Djaq had to guess- and had an awning covering the top. Their trunks were stored inside and left with a little room on the floor if anyone wanted to lie down and rest as Djaq was doing right now. On top of one of the trunks was curled Rafi, his eyes glued to the text in front of him.

Having mastered spoken English pretty well, and being able to read it to a degree, Djaq now had him attempting to learn Latin. He had complained and fussed, but once he realized there wasn't much else to do he became resigned to it and was learning Latin verbs at a rate which had made Djaq proud. He was quite bright when he set his mind to it.

"Lady," Rafi said, breaking into Djaq's thoughts, "when shall we be in Sherwood?"

"I don't know," Djaq answered honestly. "I have never come by this way before. You will have to ask Will."

"Will says if I ask one more question he is going to make me walk the rest of the way," said Rafi with a pout.

Djaq chuckled, then sat bolt upright with a small gasp.

Rafi was there by her side in a moment- quite a feat in the cramped quarters they now found themselves in.

"Are you alright, Lady?" he asked, concerned.

"Djaq? Is anything wrong?" Will asked, turning around in the driver's seat to look at her.

"No, it's just… I think the baby kicked me," Djaq said, a look of wonder spreading across her face. She took Rafi's hand and placed it over the spot where she had felt the baby kick.

It kicked again.

Rafi looked up into her face, grinning widely.

"He kicked me!" he exclaimed.

Will handed the reigns to Marian, who was sitting beside him, and climbed into the back. Rafi moved out of the way for him.

Will placed his hand on Djaq's belly, feeling his child move.

He looked into her eyes, his face so full of happiness.

"I think he's going to be an athlete," he said.

"He?" Djaq demanded good-naturedly. "It may be a girl!"

"All the better," Will replied, still smiling.

* * *

It was still raining. It had been raining all day. It had rained all the day before. Covered by the protective awning of the wagon's roof, which extended to reach over the driver's seat, Djaq watched the rain drops with a sort of idle resignation. She was sitting beside Will in the front of the wagon, with Marian hunched over knitting at the back entrance, and Rafi sitting behind her and Will's bench, leaning his head on his hands.

"Does it always rain this much?" Rafi asked gloomily.

"Yes," answered three voices at once.

"Not always," amended Marian from the back of the wagon. "In the summer it is beautiful and cloudless and hot."

"It rains in the summer, too," said Djaq, but she was smiling.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"I'm bored," Rafi announced.

Usually, the boy would walk alongside the wagon, or ride on the back of the pony, but it was just too wet and miserable today.

"Why don't you do your Latin?" Will suggested, holding the reigns lightly in his hands and leaning back in his seat.

"I'm tired of Latin. I've studied Latin till my eyes gave out, and my head is so full of verbs it will explode."

"You could whittle," Will said.

"Not in a bouncing wagon!" Djaq objected swiftly. "He'll cut his fingers off."

Rafi, whose head had shot up at the idea, laid it down in his arms again with a sigh.

"I have an idea," Marian said. Since the beginning of the journey, she had taken to knitting to occupy her hands. Djaq had noticed that Marian was one of those people that couldn't sit still. She was full of nervous energy, and always had to be doing something with her hands. Since needlepoint was too dangerous (sharp needle in a wagon that did not take bumps in the road gracefully!) and the light was often too bad for it, Marian had bought several sets of needles and a good deal of yarn in Portsmouth.

"I'll teach you to knit if you want, Rafi."

Rafi turned around to face Marian, looking skeptical.

"No offense, Lady Marian, but knitting is a girl's thing, isn't it?" He made a face.

"I can knit," Will said casually.

"Can you?" asked Djaq, surprised.

"Sure. My mother taught me. How do you think I darned the holes in my socks before Much came along? I once knit a whole jumper for my brother Luke."

Rafi looked duly impressed.

"So it's not a girl thing?"

"Not at all. Every man should learn how to knit. It's plain handy." Will answered solemnly, but the corners of his lips were twitching.

Djaq looked at him suspiciously, but didn't say anything.

Rafi looked at the pile of soft stuff in Marian's lap with renewed interest. He came to sit beside her at the back of the wagon on one of the trunks covered by a blanket.

"Alright, Lady Marian," he said. "Teach me how to do this."

Smiling, Marian pulled out another set of needles and a ball of yarn. With expert hands, she cast on the stitches to start the whole thing off.

"This is really easy if you are just going straight. You can make a scarf for the winter. So. First you take_ this_ one, and put it around the needle, then you take the other needle and push it under, and pull the other one _off_ . See?" Marian demonstrated slowly for him. "Now you try," she encouraged.

Rafi made a first clumsy attempt. Marian corrected him, and he did it again.

"It's just knotting," Marian explained. "You are basically knotting the yarn on itself again and again. You have to be careful you don't drop a stitch, though, or the scarf will come out the wrong shape."

Rafi nodded, and with a determined look, set about to try and knit.

Djaq leaned over to Will during this little lesson.

"Did you really knit your brother a jumper?" she asked.

Will stifled a laugh.

"Of course not. But how else was I supposed to get Rafi to stop complaining and do something? I can knit though."

He caught Djaq's skeptical expression.

"What? I can. I wasn't kidding about the socks."

* * *

It was raining again. Djaq cursed English spring weather. It had been raining for three days straight with no stops, and everything was damp. Djaq herself was damp and chilled to the bone, no matter how many blankets she was wrapped in, with Will's arm securely around her shoulders.

She fought the urge to sneeze, not wanting the others to stop on her account. Will had all but insisted the last time they passed an inn, but Djaq wanted to keep going. The more ground they covered, the quicker they could return to Sherwood. Just being in England again awoke a desire to see the Sherwood and the gang again. She almost begrudged every moment of halt in their journey.

But now she was beginning to regret her stubbornness. The cold English drizzle was getting into her bones. The urge to sneeze was becoming uncontrollable. Turning aside, she sneezed as quietly as she could.

"I saw that," Will commented, pulling her closer to him for warmth. "The next time we see an inn, we're stoppng."

Djaq protested mildly, but was cut off by another sneeze.

"Alright," she conceded. "But only for one night. And only because it's raining."

"Not because you're five months pregnant and catching a cold or anything," commented Marian. She was more sarcastic when she was tired and cold.

It was another fifteen minutes of drizzling silence before they saw the welcoming sight of a small town and a wayside inn. Djaq gave an inward sigh of relief.

As soon as they were at the door, Will hopped out and made a dash for the shelter of the overhanging roof. His knock was answered by a tall woman with a large smile.

"Can I help you, sir?" she asked.

"Do you have any rooms? We've been traveling all day, and we're all wet through," Will said.

The woman cast an appraising eye on the bedraggled looking wagon.

"We've rooms available. How many do you need?"

"Two, and a place for the boy to sleep."

"The boy can sleep in the hayloft once he's been dried out and fed. Please, come in."

She moved aside, showing a warm and cheery, and above all blessedly _dry_ room within. With a swift move, Marian was out of the wagon and in the door. Djaq regretted that she could not be so swift. Will graciously stood in the rain for a few moments longer to help her down from the wagon seat.

"My son will show your boy where to put the horse for the night, and then he can come for something to eat," the woman said, nodding to her son, who scrambled up from his chair in a corner and started to put on his cloak.

"My name is Sarah Webber, and the Innkeeper is my husband," said the woman, smiling gently.

"I am Will Scarlett, and this is my wife Djaq," Will said, placing his arm around Djaq's shoulders. He always did that when he introduced her. It was a habit he had picked up on the _Empress Matilda_; Djaq speculated, though she had never asked, that it was to prove unequivocally that he meant her, and she really was his wife. After the Thomas incident, she was more glad of the gesture than ever.

"And this is our friend Marian- " Will was interrupted by Marian.

"Little. Marian Little," she said.

"Welcome to the Bywater Bridge, Mr. Scarlett, Mistress Scarlett, Miss Little. How far have you come today?" Mistress Webber asked as she ushered them up the stairs.

"We've been traveling for the last two weeks from Portsmouth. We're headed to… Scarborough," Djaq said.

"Scarborough? Well, you'll have to go through Nottingham, if you're coming this way. I would suggest going around Sherwood. I've heard there are dangerous outlaws in that forest."

"Imagine that," Marian said, with a smile.

* * *

It was only when a hot bath had been drawn for her and she sank into it that Djaq began to relax and feel the cold leave her. She was in a giant tub close to the fire, with a screen shielding her from the rest of the room. On the other side, Mistress Webber was putting fresh sheets on the bed.

"How far are you along, Mistress Scarlett?" she asked as she tucked in sheets.

"Five months," replied Djaq, leaning back in the tub and letting the warmth surround her.

"And you came from the Holy Land you say? Good thing you got out. That's no place for a woman with a baby… so I've been told. Never been there myself of course. You had best take care of yourself, Mistress. It's a hard thing to be on the road and with child."

"It is… not pleasant," Djaq admitted.

"I only went as far as Cornerbrooke- the next town, you know- when I was pregnant with Martin, but it was plenty uncomfortable for me."

"How many children do you have?" Djaq asked.

"Six. Three grown up and left, one dead, two still here," she said matter-of-factly voice, but there was a pain behind her words that Djaq knew well.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Yes, well, he was brave, so they say. Died in the Crusades," Mistress Webber said briskly.

"My brother died there as well," Djaq said, almost to herself.

They both fell silent, and the only sound was the rustle of the sheets as Mistress Webber continued to make the bed.

"Can I ask you a question?" Djaq said suddenly. It was something that had been plaguing her for a while now, and she could not think of anyone else to ask. Her mother was dead and she was surrounded by men and other women who had also never given birth

"Does it hurt very much? Childbirth. This is my first child, and I have no one to ask."

Djaq knew it would be painful; as a physician she knew how it worked. But as a woman, the thought frightened her. She was a soldier, accustomed to wounds, but this was a whole different sort of pain and there was the very real possibility that she would not live through it. Many women died on their childbed, or soon afterwards, and infants died easily as well.

Mistress Webber came around the screen with a large towel, offering it to Djaq to get out of the tub. With a swipe of her hand she brushed away a lingering tear.

"Lord love you, child, it does. It will hurt worse than anything." She must have caught the look of sheer terror that flitted across Djaq's face, because she laughed gently.

"It will hurt, but it will all be worth it, when you look at your dear baby's face for the first time. Come, tell me what names you have for your little one."

* * *

Will's declaration that morning that they were nearing Sherwood had lifted Djaq's spirits considerably. Not to mention the fact that the sun was finally shining and the world looked like a thing newly baptized. Everything was bright and green and growing. There were buds on the trees and there were flowers growing by the wayside in a riot of pinks and blues and purples and yellows.

Marian was driving in an idle way and Will was striding beside the wagon, stretching his legs. He stooped by the side of the road for a moment, and then return to Djaq's side, a bright yellow flower in his hand. He offered it to her with a smile.

"Oh, Will, thank you! It is lovely!" exclaimed Djaq.

Swinging himself up to sit beside her on the bench, Will entwined the flower in her hair above her right ear.

"You improve it," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. But Marian heard it anyway.

"You're not allowed to do that when we are so near Robin," she said, but she was smiling.

Will grinned and moved to lower himself down to the road.

"Oh, wait," Marian said. "My legs are sore. Can you drive for a while, Djaq? That way you can stay and be couple-y, Will."

Will made a face but didn't complain, moving into Djaq's spot as she moved into Marian's and Marian jumped down to walk alongside the wagon. It jolted a little at the shifting of weight, and in the back Rafi let out a snore.

Djaq chuckled.

"I don't know how he can sleep such a lovely day away," she commented. Everything in the world seemed perfect today.

"Let him sleep," Will said. "He won't get much once we're in Sherwood."

"Speaking of that, we must decide what to do. I cannot stay in the forest after the baby is born."

Will sighed.

"I know, and I've been thinking about it a lot. What if you stayed with my Auntie Annie is Scarborough? You could have the baby there, and stay for a while."

"I may have to stay for longer than a while, Will. The forest is no place to raise a child," Djaq reminded him. "I shall be sorry not to be fighting in Robin's gang any more. But then, I think I would like to concentrate on my skills as a physician more. Scarborough is only a few hours walk, isn't it?"

"About a day, if you're walking. Maybe four or five hours, with a horse."

"So far away," Djaq mourned.

"If we did that, I would have to visit often. I don't want any more blokes chatting you up." Will said decidedly.

Djaq smirked.

"You made sure Thomas never came back," she said, remembering the black eye Thomas had sported the day after kissing her on the deck of the ship.

Will shrugged.

"I told him on no uncertain terms that you were mine," he said.

"I am glad." Djaq said, giving a light shudder at the memory of the sailor so close to her.

Will pulled her close and smiled. Djaq leaned against him and they sat for a while in companionable silence.

Marian, who was by now sitting on the back of the wagon with her legs swinging down, suddenly spoke up.

"Does any of this seem familiar to you?" she asked.

Both Djaq and Will looked around sharply.

"You know what this looks like?" Will asked rhetorically.

They all knew what it looked like. They had been driving now for some time through trees, which were getting denser as they went on. Djaq and Will had been so absorbed in their conversation that they had not noticed the advance of Sherwood.

"We're close," Marian breathed.

Djaq felt her heart speed up. They were so close now to the rest of the gang and to Robin. To the old way of life. To everything that they had all looked forward to for the past eight months.

The horse trundled on, unaware of the tension that was building in the wagon she pulled. Rafi jolted awake, perhaps feeling it in the air. He jumped out of the wagon and began to walk alongside the horse. No one said anything.

Djaq began to feel drowsy. She had been feeling so tired lately, as the baby was keeping her up at night. The jolting of the wagon was rhythmic, and Will's shoulder was inviting. Just as she was about to close her eyes, a figure dropped from the overhanging tree into their path. Suddenly, the wagon was surrounded. Djaq shrank back into the shadows of the awning over the driver's seat, her heart fighting to get out of her chest it was beating so hard.

Those surrounding the wagon came around to the front, holding their weapons menacingly. Will drew his hood over his face, a wicked glimmer in his eye.

Djaq heard Marian give a sharp intake of breath and glanced around to her. She had drawn herself into the wagon and was frozen in place, her eyes riveted on the man in the middle of the gang on the road.

Each man in turn said a line of what was to Djaq a familiar speech.

"This is how it goes."

"There's poor people going hungry."

"You tell us what you got…"

"… be honest with us,"

"… and we take one tenth…"

"….so the poor can eat,"

"Lie…"

"…or resist…."

"…. and we take it all."

* * *

Author's Note: _A lot of you are probably thinking "She said there would be Robin/Marian in this story. It says so in the summary. But so far there has only been Will/Djaq. False advertising!" But I promise that this next chapter will have a healthy dose of Robin/Marian in it. Scout's honour. _

_Well done to thedrsgirl, American Gypsy, gatewatcher, and Aine Darcy, who all guessed that the line from the previous episode that I stole from Lord of the Rings was "The woman of this country learned long ago, those who can't wield swords can still die on them." Eowyn says it in the Two Towers to Aragorn. _

_Many thanks to the Queen of RH trivia, I am the Lev, for helping me find the last quote. I bow to your superior knowledge. _


	10. Month 9

"_This is how it goes." _

"_There's poor people going hungry." _

"_You tell us what you got…" _

"… _be honest with us…" _

"… _and we take one tenth…" _

"…_.so the poor can eat." _

"_Lie…" _

"…_or resist…." _

"…_. and we take it all." _

Djaq's heart was pounding. There they were, after so many months of waiting and traveling. There they were, Robin's gang, standing in front of her. She could barely believe it. Her child gave a leap within her, as if sensing its mother's joy.

Robin's posture was casual as he walked forward, pushing his green hood back off his head, but Djaq knew that underneath his façade he was poised and ready to spring into action.

Djaq was about to get down off the wagon to greet her friends, but Will put his hand on top of hers, stopping her before she had moved at all. She risked a glance at his face, questioningly. In the shadow created by his hood, his blue eyes sparkled dangerously, and Djaq knew he had a plan. With an almost imperceptible nod, she leaned back into the shadow of the awning, so that her face was shaded.

"What's Will doing?" Marian whispered in Djaq's ear from behind.

"We will wait and see," Djaq answered.

"Not for too long," Marian said, and without turning around, Djaq knew her eyes were fixed on the figure that was slowly coming closer to the wagon.

Will hopped down from the wagon seat and stood before Robin.

"Did you hear us, traveler?" Robin asked. "We won't hurt you, we just want to help the poor. Consider it a tithe."

"I heard you," Will answered, pitching his voice down so that it was not recognizable. "But I am wondering, Robin Hood, if this is always the way you greet old friends."

Before Robin could answer, Will pushed his hood back, showing his face to the men assembled. A look of wonder passed over Robin's face.

"Will?" he asked. "Will is that you?"

"Glad to see me, are you, Robin?" Will asked, grinning.

Robin's response was to laugh and seize the smaller man by the shoulders, hugging him tightly. Will laughed as well and thumped Robin on the back.

The rest of the gang, who until now had seemed frozen by the shock, suddenly began to act. They swarmed around Will, patting him on the back, hugging him, laughing, all talking at once.

"I'm not being funny, but that was a terrible entrance," Allan announced, making a face.

Will turned to face Allan, his eyes alight. Djaq knew how much Will had missed his best friend when Allan was working for Guy, and how much his betrayal had hurt. But Allan had come back, and Will had missed him more than ever when they were in the Holy Land.

The two stood in front of each other, sizing each other up for a few moments. Then Allan stuck out his hand.

"Friends?" he asked, looking hopeful and insecure all at the same time.

Will looked at the hand then back at Allan's face and Djaq held her breath, waiting to see what he would do.

Ignoring the offered hand and taking a step forward, Will embraced his friend.

"Brothers," he said.

A huge smile broke out on Allan's handsome face and he hugged Will back before the two men stepped away from each other. The rest of the gang, feeling the break in the tension, began to chatter again.

"You came back!" Much exclaimed. Djaq shook her head. Much had such a genius for saying the obvious.

"You we missed," Little John said fondly.

"Hang on a minute," Much said loudly.

The jostling crowd around Will stopped and fell silent, looking at Much.

"What about Djaq? Did you leave her behind in the Holy Land?" He looked at Will suspiciously. "If you've hurt her in some way, I'll… I'll… well I don't know what I'll do but it will be very painful."

Will looked at the faces surrounding him with a smirk.

"I didn't leave her behind," he said, looking towards where Djaq sat.

He offered his hand to her and helped her step down from the seat. She was clumsy, still getting used to her newly cumbersome body. Even under her loose and comfortable clothes, she knew that her growing belly showed. Self- consciously, she placed a hand on her bump.

"Hello, everyone," she said, almost shyly. It was disconcerting to have them stare at her so intensely, and with such a look of absolute shock on each of their faces.

To Djaq's surprise, it was John who moved first. He strode up to her, and pulled her into a massive bear hug, lifting her off her feet.

"It's good to have you back, lass," he said, before setting her down gently. Once again, Djaq was surprised at the gentleness that was in the large man's touch. It had always been the thing that made her think so highly of him.

"Good to have you back, Djaq," said Robin, smirking. "Although, looking a little different than you did before."

Djaq grinned.

"It's the hair, isn't it?" She asked, flipping the end of her dark hair, which now rested comfortably on her shoulders. "I know I should get it cut, but Will likes it long."

"Looks like you two have been busy," Allan commented, earning him a smack on the shoulder. He draped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a sideways hug. "I'm really happy for you," he whispered in her ear.

"Djaq?" Much squeaked. "You're… you're…" his eyes traveled down to her belly, and back up again. Much never was one for subtlety, Djaq mused. "How did _that _happen?" he burst out.

Will chuckled.

"In the usual way."

Much made a face.

"That is _not_ what I meant. I was trying to say… I mean… oh never mind."

"So, you came back, did you?" Robin asked. "Didn't like living in the Holy Land?"

"There were other reasons besides missing this godforsaken rainy, cold forest and you band of unwashed miscreants," Djaq said, keeping a straight face.

"One very good reason," Will said, catching on to what she was trying to do. "We had something to deliver."

"Robin, we've long had something in our keeping that belongs to you. We've kept it safe, but now I think it is time it was returned," Djaq said.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked, curiosity in his face.

Djaq had anticipated this moment for so long, planned the words she was going to say so carefully, thought through ever scenario. Now that the moment came down to it, she was almost nervous. Her baby gave a strong kick, as if it was sensing its mother's nervousness.

"Come out, Marian," she said, loudly enough for Marian inside the wagon to hear. Robin's face, which had been alight with curious cheerfulness suddenly turned an ashy colour, and his eyes became hard.

"If this is a joke, I will not forgive you. Even you," he said quietly.

"It's no joke, Robin," said Marian, coming around the back of the wagon.

Even Djaq had to admit that at that moment, Marian was breathtaking. She had used her time in the wagon well and changed into the dress she had made on the ship especially for this occasion. The sea green fabric made her eyes light up and look even more striking under her dark brows. The cream lace that edged the sleeves and neck gave the impression of foam-topped waves. Her hair fell about her shoulders in loose, dark curls, tousled by the wind and her attempt to smooth them down with her fingers. But it was her face that Djaq could not take her eyes from. Her eyes seemed to shine with some inner joy that made her look radiant and goddess-like. Venus rising from a foam-flecked scallop shell to meet her lover.

Robin was frozen in place, his eyes seeming to devour her. "It can't really be you," he whispered.

"It's me," Marian answered simply. She walked with measured steps to where Robin stood and Djaq knew it was taking all the restraint the other woman had not to run to Robin and throw herself into his arms.

Marian walked until she was standing right in front of Robin, looking directly into his eyes.

"I'm really here, Robin," she said softly. "I know it's hard to believe. I can hardly believe it myself. But I'm here." She raised a hand to his face and gently stroked his cheek.

At her touch, Robin seemed to come alive. He dropped his bow and pulled Marian towards him in a swift motion till their mouths met in a kiss. Her arms came around him and pulled him closer so that it seemed they were one person.

Djaq turned away, feeling that she was intruding on a deeply personal moment. Will slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, placing a gentle kiss on her temple. She smiled at him, and turned back to the couple who stood locked in their embrace.

Robin broke the kiss and laughed suddenly, pulling Marian to him. Marian was laughing and crying and holding onto him for dear life. They had completely forgotten that anyone else was there, much to the discomfort of the rest of the gang.

"Why don't we leave them alone for a while?" Much asked, taking the horse's reins with a knowing smile.

* * *

They followed the familiar path to the camp, leaving the wagon in a hidden place and taking the horse with them. Much grumbled as he took one side of a heavy trunk, with Will taking the other.

"What do you have in here, rocks?" he groused.

Little John grunted, and shouldered a trunk all by himself, throwing Much a contemptuous look.

Will and Much took the head of the column with Allan and Djaq in the middle and Little John trailing.

Allan, swinging a bag over his shoulder, kept pace with Djaq.

"I'm not being funny, but wasn't she supposed to be dead?" he asked, jerking his head back to the spot where Marian and Robin were still in each other's embrace.

"She almost was. She was grievously injured, but still alive when Robin left. It seemed impossible that she could live, sometimes, and I was scared for her. But that girl is stubborn, and she clung to live with such spirit as I have never seen before," Djaq said.

"Isn't that a bit redundant? Coming back from the brink of death _again_?" Allan asked before catching the look that crossed Djaq's face. "I'm not _complaining_. It's just… she already did that. There are only so many times a person can cheat death."

"How has Robin been?" Djaq asked.

Allan shook his head.

"Bad. At first it was a struggle even to get him out of the camp. And when he did go, he just didn't care. I think if it wasn't for the poor, he would have just given up. But they needed him."

Djaq nodded.

"I thought it would be so. Allah smiles on Marian, and returns her to him."

Allan sighed.

"I'm glad she's back. More glad than I can say. We sort of got to be friends when we both lived in the castle. Well, friends maybe isn't the right word. Allies, at least. And now maybe Robin will be back to his old self," he said.

Allan draped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into another side hug.

Djaq smiled. For all his prickly façade, Allan was quite affectionate and before his betrayal they had been close. Like brother and sister, she thought to herself.

"I'm glad you're back, too. I really missed you," Allan continued.

Djaq was about to respond when in front of their path leapt Rafi, brandishing a long stick.

"Unhand my lady!" he cried.

Little John, who had been walking behind them, dropped the trunk he was carrying and it hit the forest floor with a loud _thump_!

Rafi jumped at the loud noise, but still clutched his stick. He pointed it at Allan.

"Get your hands off Lady Safiyya, or I will…"

"You'll what?" Allan mocked, looking the small boy up and down.

"_Who _is this?" Little John asked, reaching for the knife he always carried at his waist.

Djaq held out her hand to still him.

"Rafi, what are you doing?" she asked.

"You were captured by these bandits. I'm rescuing you, Lady," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Djaq worked hard to suppress her laughter.

"Unhand her, you villain!" Rafi said, brandishing his stick at Allan.

Allan smirked.

"Friend of yours, Djaq?" he asked.

"Put down that twig, boy," Little John said, glaring at Rafi under his black brows.

"Never! I won't let you hurt my Lady!" Rafi launched himself at Little John, stick raised for a strike. John responded with reflexes honed after years of hiding in the forest. With a flick of his wrist, Little John snapped the stick in half and twirled it out of Rafi's grasp, so that the boy was left holding nothing but a few fragments of bark.

Rafi looked surprised for a moment, then began to hit Little John with his small fists, which bothered the big man not at all. John picked up the squirming boy at the waist and held him under his arm.

"What do you want me to do with him?" he asked Djaq. "Dump him in the river perhaps? I think a cold dunking would do him good."

Djaq held up her hand.

"Put him down John," Sse said.

Rafi, on his own feet again, straightened his tunic, scowling.

"Rafi…" Djaq fought hard not to laugh. After all, the boy thought he was defending her. "Rafi, these are my friends. They _are_ outlaws, but they are the outlaws that Will and I were with before we came to the Holy Land. They are my friends. They aren't going to hurt me. This is Allan and Little John. John, Allan, this is Rafi, my…."

"Her bodyguard," Rafi cut in, glowering up at Little John.

"_Bodyguard?_" Allan mouthed over the boy's head.

Djaq ignored him.

"My servant. He worked in Basaam's household. He would not be left behind, no matter how hard I tried."

"So they're not trying to kidnap you, Lady?" Rafi asked.

"No, no kidnapping. We are all going together to the gang's hideout where we can all sit down and maybe have something to eat. You will come with us, and you will behave. Won't you, Rafi?" Djaq gave him a hard look.

"I guess," Rafi said reluctantly. "As long as they won't hurt you."

"I promise they won't hurt me," Djaq said patiently.

"Then I will come," Rafi announced.

He threw another dark look in Little John's direction.

"But I will keep a close eye out for dangerous people," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

_Author's Note: The long- awaited moment is finally here! Robin and Marian have finally been united, and the promised fluff has been delivered. Ok, so once again Lord of the Rings leaked into my writing, and influenced the reunion scene, but still. _

_The Allan moments are for I Am the Lev, because she asked nicely. _


	11. Month 10

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Djaq asked.

Will sighed.

"I thought we talked about this," he replied.

"What if your aunt does not want me staying with her? Have you thought of that?"

Will ran a hand through his hair.

"You can't stay in the forest, Djaq. We've already been here two weeks and you were finding that hard as it was. And what are you going to do, deliver at the camp? We both know that won't work. Auntie Annie will be happy to have you, and you can stay there till the baby is born."

"And then?" Djaq asked, knowing that Will didn't have the answer.

Will flicked the reins so that the horse trotted along a little quicker.

They went over a rock in the road and Djaq winced, her hand flying to her bump.

"Still hurts?" Will asked sympathetically.

"It will hurt until the baby is born," Djaq said resignedly.

"I don't know what we're going to do then. But we will figure it out." Will said confidently.

Djaq yawned. They had been traveling since daybreak and she was tired. She hadn't been sleeping well recently as the baby would not let her be comeforable.

"You will come, won't you? When the baby is born?" she asked.

Will smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it. I'll be coming a week early, just in case. And I'll be coming every week, as often as I can."

"It's a shame Rafi couldn't come with us," Djaq said, grinning as she remembered the boy's scowling face.

"It's his own fault for climbing those trees and twisting his ankle like that," Will said, but not unkindly.

"It will be better by the time you come to visit me again," Djaq commented. "He can come then."

"At leas he's not glaring at Little John every chance he gets," Will said.

Djaq chuckled. Over the past few weeks, Rafi had become less wary of the large man, but still did not trust him.

"He still thinks Little John was intent on kidnapping me," Djaq said, yawning again.

Will put his arm around her shoulder.

"Go to sleep for a little while, love. I'll wake you when we get there," he said.

Djaq's eyes were already drifting shut. She laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled close. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

* * *

"Wake up, Djaq." Will was shaking her away from a pleasant dream she was having about Robin and Rafi and… a large camel. She shook her head. Not all dreams made sense.

They were nearing a medium sized village.

"Are we there?" Djaq asked.

Will nodded.

"Auntie Annie lives on the other side of this village," he said.

The thought Djaq had been trying to push from her head all day suddenly swamped her. When they got to Auntie Annie's, she was staying and Will was leaving for another five hour cart ride back to Sherwood. Tears stung in her eyes and she turned her head away, cursing the hormones that made her want to cry at the drop of a hat.

"You ok?" Will asked gently.

Djaq nodded her head vigorously.

"I am fine. Just fine," she said unconvincingly.

Will saw right through her attempt to hide her distress.

"I'll see you next week, Djaq, I promise. I'm not leaving you or the baby."

Djaq smiled. Will knew just what to say to calm her fears.

"I know," she replied, smiling.

It took a few minutes to get through the village, but soon enough they were driving up to a modest house with a tidy front garden. Behind the house were a barn and a sizable grove of trees.

"Let me go in first," Will said.

Djaq nodded.

Will jumped down and strode over to the house. He knocked twice on the door and getting no answer banged roughly on it a third time.

"Calm down, there's no rush," came a voice from around the corner of the house. A small red-headed woman came into view, wiping her hands on her apron. "I heard you the first time."

"Hello, Auntie Annie," Will said, grinning broadly.

"Will? Is that you?" Annie exclaimed, her face lighting up. Will caught the tiny woman up in his arms and hugged her tightly. "They told me you were in the Holy Land, or some such nonsense."

Will shrugged.

"I came back. Sun didn't suit my complexion," he laughed.

"So I see. You look as swarthy as a pirate!" Annie said, reaching up to tug a hank of hair. "To what do I owe the honour of a visit from my favorite nephew?" she asked.

"I thought Luke was your favorite," Will countered.

"You're both my favorite," she said with a laugh.

"We're the only nephews you have," Will reminded her.

"Even better reasons for you both to be my favorites," she replied.

Djaq couldn't help smiling at the family banter that went back and forth. Will seemed so at ease with this woman that she felt herself warming to her as well. There was something about the way her eyes twinkled, the way she tossed her red braid over her shoulder, that made Djaq like her.

Will turned serious.

"I have a favour to ask of you, Auntie," he said.

"Anything, Will, you know that."

"I need you to keep something safe for me. Something very precious to me," Will explained.

Annie nodded solemnly.

"I will hide anything for you," she said.

Will walked over to the cart and offered Djaq a hand down.

"Auntie Annie, this is Djaq, my wife. Djaq, Annie."

Djaq smiled.

"How do you do? I have heard much about you," she said.

Annie's eyes grew round.

"I see," she said. "Hello, dear, I'm very pleased to meet you. So this is what Will needs to keep safe."

Djaq made a face.

"In a manner of speaking," she said.

"You're part of Robin Hood's gang, aren't you? The Saracen woman?"

"Yes." Djaq was surprised that she knew this.

It must have shown because a smile spread over Annie's face.

"Luke may have mentioned you once. Or twice. Or ten times. It seems he was quite smitten. And now I see it runs in the family."

"I better warn him to stay away," Will joked. "Where is Lukey?"

"Apprenticing in a carpenter's shop in the village. That runs in the family as well," Annie said wryly.

The baby kicked and Djaq placed her hand on her bump to calm the child.

Annie caught the action.

"How far along are you?" she asked kindly.

"Seven months," Djaq replied.

"So you see our predicament, Auntie," Will said. "She can't stay in the forest in her condition. There are too many risks and she's too vulnerable. So we were wondering if perhaps she could stay with you for a little while…?"

Annie smiled warmly.

"Of course! You can stay as long as you want, Djaq. You are family now," she said.

Djaq smiled in relief.

"I am very glad to hear you say so. If I could not stay here, I do not know what we would do!" she exclaimed.

"Come in, dear, come in," Annie said, ushering Djaq into the house. Will went back to the cart to fetch Djaq's bag.

Djaq was very glad to come in and sit in Annie's cool kitchen. It was warm outside in the late spring sunshine and she was getting very tired.

"You'll stay to lunch won't you, Will?" Annie asked.

Will shook his head regretfully.

"I can't," he said. Djaq shot him a pleading look. She wanted to have as much time with him as she could. Will looked at her and then back at Annie. "Well… maybe just for lunch," he conceded.

Annie grinned, and began to set the table.

"I made stew. You're in luck, for I was just going to have bread and milk today, and then I changed my mind and thought I would actually make something. My cooking's not bad, but I hate doing it. It's so tiresome. Can you cook, Djaq?"

Djaq shook her head, a little alarmed by where this conversation was going.

"Nothing that you would want to eat," she said quickly.

"Shame. I thought I might be able to pass the duties on to you. But it seems not. Luke says you're a healer, though."

"One of the best you'll ever meet," Will said proudly. "She can raise the dead!"

"Now Will, don't go saying things like that," Djaq objected. "I will get a reputation I cannot live up to. But it is true, I do know about medicines and herbs. I have brought along my medicine chest and I hope to replenish my herb supplies while I am here."

Annie nodded.

"The village will be glad of gifted healer, I'm sure. The apothecary is rubbish." She made a face.

Gravel crunched outside. Annie stuck her head out the window and waved.

"That's Luke coming back for a bite to eat. He often does; he knows I get lonely all by myself."

Will turned towards the door eagerly as it was opening.

"Auntie, I'm home! You should see the…" Luke froze, the door halfway open. "Will?"

"Lukey!"

The two brothers embraced.

"Will! I thought you were in the Holy Land. That's what Robin told us," Luke said.

"I was, but I've come back to help Robin again. You remember Djaq, don't you?" Will said, indicating Djaq.

Luke smiled bashfully.

"Sure I remember. Hi, Djaq," he said.

Djaq smiled.

"It is good to see you again, Luke," she said, standing.

Luke's eyes traveled from her face down to her bump, and back.

"Wow!" he said. "You swallowed a pumpkin!"

"Luke!" cried Will, horrified at his brother's lack of tact.

Djaq just laughed.

"It will not be long before you are Uncle Luke," she said.

"Wow! I… wow. Congratulations!" he said, grinning.

"Enough shock. I'm sure everybody's hungry. Let's eat!" said Annie, dishing out the stew.

* * *

Will dawdled at the table as long as he could, but he knew a long ride home lay before him. Luke went back to work with a cheerful goodbye to his brother, and Annie busied herself clearing away the dishes. Djaq followed Will out as he hitched up the horse and got things ready. Djaq could see that he was fussing more than usual, not wanting to go.

Taking his hands away from the harness and taking them into hers, she smiled up at him.

"You should go soon," she said.

Will sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know. But I don't want to leave you," he said.

Djaq smiled into his shirt at the reversal of roles since that morning.

"You will visit every week?" she asked, knowing it was so but wanting confirmation.

"Every week. Just to make sure everything's alright with you and the baby."

"And you will be very careful and not let Robin lead you into some half-conceived scheme that will end with you at the end of a hangman's noose?" Djaq asked.

"Don't say things like that," Will reminded her.

Djaq laid one of her hands on Will's cheek and gently stroked it, noting that he would need to shave soon.

"I want my baby to grow up with a father, Will. I want you to remember that when you plunge headlong into danger," she replied.

Will caught her hand in his and kissed it.

"I have a family now, and I won't forget. I love you, Djaq. Now more than ever."

He pulled her close and kissed her.

"And I love the baby, too. If anything happens to me, you be sure to tell him or her that, won't you? That Daddy loved them?"

"I thought we agreed we would not talk like that," Djaq reminded him.

He leaned his forehead against hers.

"I know, but I can't help thinking it. We both know it's a possibility," he replied.

Djaq leaned up and kissed him again.

"I love you," she whispered.

They stood in silence for a long moment and it suddenly occurred to Djaq that this was the first time in their marriage that they would be parted.

"I have to go," Will sighed.

He kissed her one final time and Djaq imprinted the taste and feel of him into her memory, to be called up later when she especially missed him.

Then, reluctantly, he pulled himself from her arms and got on the cart.

Djaq stood outside the little cottage and waved until his cart went round the bend and out of sight.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yay school's finished! Which means I can finally write for this story. I've had the idea as to how to write the ending for this story in my head for a whole now, but I didn't have the time to do it, what with exams and packing and saying goodbye to friends. _

_The end is coming, though. Only two more chapters! (and maybe an epilogue)_

_Many thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, and stuck with it for this long even though I have been slow in writing chapters. Heaps of thanks also to Liz4, for her amazing comma control betaing. _


	12. Month 11

"Fennel for praise, Nightshade for truth, Mint for virtue, Thyme for courage, Bay Leaf for strength," Djaq murmured to herself as she sat among the plants in Annie's garden. The rhymes her father had taught her as a child to help her remember all the different healing herbs came back to her at strange times. As soon as she had discovered that Annie kept a sizable herb garden, she had taken it upon herself to manage it and make sure all the herbs were cut and dried for use. It made her feel like she was doing _something_ at least. In her 'fragile state,' as Luke playfully called it, she wasn't good for much of anything. It rankled Djaq that she couldn't be as active as she had once been. Cutting and drying these herbs gave her a renewed sense of purpose.

A whistling from the lane made her look up sharply. The way the notes lingered in the air, sharp and sweet, reminded her instantly of Will, who was always whistling when he was happy. Her heart jumped into her throat and she looked up wildly.

But of course it wasn't Will who came around the corner. Will wouldn't be visiting for another week and a half. Luke, so like yet in many ways so unlike his older brother, was the one that walked briskly into her line of sight.

Swallowing her irrational disappointment, Djaq called out to him.

"Luke!"

Luke looked around, confused.

Realizing that she probably wasn't visible, half hidden by the tall plants, Djaq raised her hand.

"Over here!" she called.

"Oh, hello, Djaq," Luke said, coming over. "What are you doing down there?"

"Examining earthworms. What do you think I am doing, silly boy?" she teased. "Now help me up."

"Can't get up on your own?" Luke asked innocently.

Djaq scowled.

"You know I can't. Help me up," she instructed, holding out her hand.

Luke took it and hauled her to her feet with a grunt.

"What have you got under that shirt? A rock?" he asked.

"That is what it feels like sometimes," Djaq said ruefully, placing a hand on her bump, which at nearly eight months was now very large indeed.

Luke grabbed her basket and offered her his arm with a gallant bow.

"My lady," he said, "would you care to accompany me to the castle?"

She laughed at his antics, but took the ar

* * *

Once inside the house, Djaq began to tie her herbs into bundles with string. She looked up at the herbs already strung by the rafters with a sigh. It rankled that she couldn't put them up herself. Her freedom, which she had always valued, was inching away with her growing bump.

"Can you help me, Luke?" she asked, swallowing her pride.

Luke was by her side in a moment.

"What can I do for you, Djaq? Let me help," he said eagerly.

Djaq smiled at his enthusiasm. Luke reminded her of a puppy sometimes.

"String those from the rafters, you young giant," Djaq teased, sinking gratefully into a chair. It was getting harder and harder to be on her feet for long periods of time.

Luke swung easily onto a chair and began to hang the bunches haphazardly from the rafter.

"Carefully, or you will crush them!" Djaq cried, looking with dismay at her carefully arranged bundles. "Pick them up by the stems, not by the leaves, or they will be useless when I want to use them. Sometimes I swear you are all arms and legs and no sense!"

Luke grinned.

"But you love me anyway, right?" he asked.

"You are incorrigible, Luke Scarlett," she replied.

"Thank you." Luke tied the last bundle and hopped down easily from the chair.

Djaq watched him with a mixture of envy and pride. She missed being able to do things for herself, and to have to rely on anyone was frustrating in the extreme. On the other hand, she had grown to like Luke very much, despite the fact that he seemed to follow her around. He did, however, seem to have a keen interest in the medicines that she used to help people, and was always willing to listen to her talk. Annie teased that Luke just liked to spend time with her, but Djaq felt that the boy's interest in healing was genuine.

The baby gave Djaq a swift kick and her hand flew to her bump.

"You ok?" Luke asked, at her side instantly.

She laughed, and seizing his hand placed it where the baby had last kicked.

"Come feel your nephew or niece kick," she said.

The baby obligingly kicked again.

"Hey! I can feel the little guy! What do you think, Djaq? Think the little guy's going to be an athlete?" Luke grinned broadly, asking the same question Will had some months earlier.

"Or what about a great marksman?" Djaq asked.

"A freedom fighter?"

"A carpenter, and join the family business," Djaq cut in.

"A good cook!" Luke countered.

Djaq laughed.

"Well, somebody in this family has to be," she agreed.

Luke laughed as well.

"It's not going to be me!" he said, making a face. "Annie's tried to teach me how to make biscuits, and it was a total failure."

"I remember," Djaq said, making a face.

"Hey! Next time you make biscuits and I'll complain!" Luke replied, laughing.

"Don't learn any bad habits from your Uncle Luke," Djaq advised the baby.

"I'll teach him everything I know," Luke threatened.

"That's what I was afraid of," Djaq replied. "I am keeping my baby away from your bad influence."

"I will do everything I can to corrupt the next generation of Scarletts," Luke said, his eyes sparkling.

"You wait, Luke Scarlett. When you have children, I will make sure they have the same treatment, so watch your manners!" Djaq teased.

"Me with kids? Not just yet," Luke said.

He drew back from her and sat in the chair he had been standing on, giving her an intense look.

Djaq reached for her knives and began sharpening them. She grew warm under the intensity of his gaze.

Luke got up to leave the house, mumbling about taking care of the horse. Before he left the room, he paused in the doorway.

"My brother's lucky to have a woman like you," he said, before vanishing out the door.

* * *

"You're a busy little bee, aren't you?" Annie said, smiling as she watched Djaq sort scraps of fabric by colour.

"Keeping busy when there isn't much else for me to do," Djaq replied, not looking up from her task.

"You're doing a good job, to be sure. These pieces will make a lovely quilt," Annie said.

Djaq shook her head.

"I don't know how to make quilts," she confessed, a little embarrassed.

"I'll teach you if you want," Annie promised. "There's no expectation that you'll go back to the forest with an infant, is there?"

Djaq shook her head slowly. She hadn't really thought about what would happen after she _had_ the baby. She was so focused on _having _it.

"So? I can teach you to quilt. It will be fun. I'm not very good at it, but I have a jolly time making up patterns and things."

There was the sound of a horse riding up to the house.

"I wonder who that could be," Annie said, sounding puzzled. "We aren't expecting anyone, are we?"

Djaq shook her head and went back to her sorting.

There was a sharp cry from outside and Djaq bolted up, her bow in her hand in an instant. With skill born of years of combat, she opened the door with one hand, an arrow notched in the string in the other.

What she saw in front of her made her put down her arrow quickly.

Annie had her arms around a tall, familiar figure.

"Djaq, what are you doing?" Will asked. "Trying to shoot the father of your child?"

Djaq dropped her bow and ran to him. Annie tactfully stepped out of the way as Will caught his wife up in his arms, holding her to him tightly.

"I missed you so much, love," he whispered into her hair.

Djaq grabbed his lapel and pulled him down, kissing him with a fierceness born of three long weeks of separation.

"I guess that means you missed me, too," Will said, grinning, when at last he broke away.

"Miss you? Never," Djaq teased.

Will looked down at her with shining eyes.

"You look more beautiful than ever," he said.

Djaq scoffed.

"Beautiful? I look like an Egyptian hippopotamus. I haven't been able to see my toes in weeks!"

"You look like a glowing angel, and I've never been so happy to see anyone in my entire life," Will replied, making Djaq feel warm and happy once more.

There was an impatient sound from the horse.

"Are you going to go on kissing her, or can I say hello to my lady?" Rafi asked from his perch on the horse's back, looking cross.

"I'm going to go on kissing her," Will replied, leaning down and kissing her again so sweetly that Djaq's knees felt weak and her heart pounded loudly.

Rafi hopped off the horse.

"Hello, Lady. I'm back!" he said.

Djaq laughed, and hugged her little protégé.

"Rafi! How I have missed you my little monkey. How is your reading going?"

Rafi scowled.

"I've been gone _forever_, and the first thing you ask me about is my wretched English reading?"

"You haven't answered my question," Djaq replied, mock seriously.

"He's been doing splendidly," Will replied for him. "Everyone says so, even Allan. And he's made his peace with Little John, haven't you?"

Rafi smiled sheepishly.

"I was decent to him and he was decent to me, and we seemed to get along fine," he said.

"Good," said Djaq. "I knew everything would work out well."

"Who is this fine young man?" Annie asked, coming out the house, devoid of her apron now.

"Annie, this is Rafi, my servant," Djaq said. "The little scamp followed me all the way from the Holy Land and would not leave."

"_Someone_ had to take care of my Lady," Rafi replied.

"I'm glad to finally meet you. Djaq has spoken of you. My, but it does me good to see this house full of people again!" Annie said, grinning at Rafi, who smiled back a little shyly.

Luke came running around the corner, holding a plant in his hand.

"Djaq, Djaq, you'll never guess! I found the chamomile that you were looking for, and… Will?" he stopped, his eyes wide.

"Hello Lukey!" Will cried, smiling widely.

The brothers hugged each other enthusiastically.

"Come to visit Djaq at last? I thought you had forgotten about her," Luke said.

Will gave Djaq a fond look.

"Me? Forget about her? I never could."

Djaq smiled back at him.

"What have you got there, Lukey?" Will asked, pointing to the leaves that Luke was clutching.

"Oh, just the chamomile plants that Djaq was looking for. I was out walking, and I remembered how you had described them to me, Djaq. They're right, aren't they?"

Djaq inspected the plants.

"Yes, they're right. Well done!" Djaq praised.

Luke looked pleased with himself.

"Luke helps me quite a bit with my herb gathering," Djaq told Will.

"Planning on becoming a healer, Little Lukey?" Will asked.

Luke looked annoyed.

"Don't call me little any more, Will. I'll be sixteen soon," he said.

Will looked surprised.

"So you will. I beg your pardon, Luke. Just can't help seeing you as my baby brother."

"Not so baby any more," Luke replied, rather coldly.

Will looked at Luke carefully, then slung his arm around his shoulder.

"Don't grow up too fast, eh?"

Luke laughed.

"No chance of that!" He wriggled out of his brother's embrace and ran into the house, a boyish grin on his face.

Annie shook her head as she watched him run ahead.

"You might want to watch that boy, Will. He's in a fair way having a crush on your wife."

Will looked at Djaq quizzically.

Djaq brushed it off.

"It is nothing. Just a harmless boyish fancy," Djaq said.

"It's quite sweet. He follows her around and listens to her lectures on medicines quite patiently, and is very attentive," Annie said, smiling mischievously.

Will shook his head.

"I hope he will not be too hurt by it," he said.

"There is no harm in it," Djaq replied, slipping her arm into his.

"Just remember," Will whispered. "You are _mine_." The possessive note in his voice sent a thrill of pleasure down Djaq's back, and promised so much more.

* * *

Djaq had never liked sewing. She had been taught to do it as a girl, as it was a proper occupation for well-brought-up ladies such as herself. This of course meant that she despised the activity with all of her being, preferring to practice archery with her brother or help her father prepare his medicines.

But it was raining, and Will had left two days ago, and there was really nothing else to do. Besides, the baby would need _something_ to wear when it was born. Surprisingly, though, when Djaq sat down to do it, it wasn't as bad as the torture she had remembered as a girl. Perhaps it was because she was doing it on her own motivation and no one else was forcing her. Perhaps it was because the clothes were for such a sweet purpose that Djaq didn't mind putting the effort into the tiny garments.

"Not long now, little one," she crooned softly, rubbing soothing circles on her belly. "Not long and you will come into the world properly instead of trying to kick your way out."

From the open door, the pleasant sound of raindrops hitting the trees and a gentle breeze were coming through. The road stretched out in front of the house and sloped around a bend to the village. The sound of hoof beats made Djaq look up from her work. It was Annie, riding down the road at a gallop, her fiery hair loose from its usual braid and streaming behind her like a banner. She leaped off the horse the second it was close to the house, and ran, her skirts hiked up to her knees.

Djaq stood up, alarmed.

"What is it Annie? What's wrong?" she asked.

The small woman took a few moments to recover her breath.

"It's Tom McAlistair. He's been shot by one of the sheriff's men. The arrow's pretty deeply buried in his chest. You're the only physic around for miles. Can you help him?" Annie panted.

Djaq was already gathering things that she would need.

"Thank Allah I dried all those herbs before now," she muttered to herself.

"What can I do?" Annie asked.

"Do you have any old sheets that we can tear up for bandages?" Djaq asked. "If it's a chest wound, we will need lots of clean bandages."

Annie ran to the linen cupboard and pulled out several tattered sheets, thrusting them into a basket.

"I'll go hitch the cart for you. There's no way you can ride in your state," Annie said.

Djaq snatched up her medicine kit and threw in the things she would need. She grabbed the basket of sheets and pulled a waterproof cloak over herself.

Annie was waiting with the horse and cart the moment Djaq got outside. When Djaq was seated, she whipped the horse into a gallop. Djaq felt fleetingly sorry for the poor creature, who had evidently galloped all the way there as well. The cart was going faster than was safe, but Djaq understood that Scarborough was a close-knit community, and those shot with the Sheriff's arrows did not usually recover.

"Rafi is already there," Annie said, as they approached the small house. "He was with me when we were told about Tom, and I sent him ahead to calm the family down." She helped Djaq down from the cart and they both hurried inside. It was a small house and there were several children milling around. One small child was crying despondently, while her mother tried vainly to comfort her. All the windows were closed against the rain, giving the house a dark and depressing feel. In a small bedroom off the main room, Tom McAlistair lay on a bed, surrounded by concerned faces.

"Lady!" Rafi called, rushing over to her. "He's pretty hurt, Lady. Do you think there's anything you can do for him?"

"I will see, Rafi," Djaq answered. "But first things first. You." She pointed to a boy Luke's age. "Is that your father there?"

The boy nodded, looking frightened.

"I'm the eldest," he said.

"Right. I want you to take your younger brothers and sisters into the barn and keep them quiet. You understand?"

He nodded again.

Djaq looked at him seriously.

"You have to be the man of the family while your father is sick."

The thought seemed to give courage to the boy. He straightened up.

"I will do my best," he replied, and began shooing the children out of doors.

"Are you going to help my Tom?" his wife asked, looking close to tears as her son took the younger girl from her arms.

"I will do the best I can. What I need you to do is go to the spring and get water. As much of it as you can, and boil it in a large pot. I will need it sterilize everything."

The woman scuttled out of the house, seeming relieved to have something to do.

Djaq went into full physician mode.

"Annie, scrub this table clean, and I will operate there. Rafi? Open all the windows so we can have some fresh air, and as much light as we can. Then throw more wood on the fire."

Luke ran in, water dripping off the ends of his hair.

"What did I miss? I came as soon as I heard," he said.

"You're just in time. You and Rafi can move McAlistair up onto the table. I want to see what the damage is," Djaq said.

Annie quickly scrubbed down the table, and Rafi and Luke between them moved the man up onto it. Djaq peeled away the makeshift bandages carefully. In an effort to be helpful, someone had snapped off the arrow where it had buried itself into the skin, so that all that was left was inside him. This would make it infinitely more difficult to remove the arrow. The wound itself was nasty and already beginning to be infected.

Mistress McAlistair came in noisily with a large kettle and plunked it down on the stove.

"Mistress McAlistair? You help Annie rip up those sheets for bandages. It looks as if I will need a fair amount," Djaq instructed.

She carefully examined the wound while she waited for the water to boil. There were particles in it as well as the arrow, although the hasty bandaging had saved the man from bleeding out.

McAlistair moaned and his eyes fluttered open.

Djaq inwardly groaned. This would have been a lot easier if he was unconscious, and unable to feel the pain that he was about to be in.

Reaching into her medicine chest, she pulled out a bottle.

"Here. Drink this," she instructed.

"What is it?" he croaked.

"It will make you sleep. Take your pain away. I am going to remove the arrow in your chest," Djaq said.

The man nodded, and took several large gulps from Djaq's mixture. He was asleep by the time the water boiled.

Her instruments sanitized, Djaq began the arduous task of removing the arrowhead. Mistress McAlistair moaned every time Djaq made a cut and carried on wailing until she had to be sent out to be with her children.

Carefully, Djaq cut around the shaft and began to remove the arrow. It was dangerous, as it was libel to take a good chunk of skin with it when it came out. The edges were still very sharp. She was almost finished when the edge of the arrow nicked a blood vessel. Blood began to pour out, all over Djaq's hands and McAlistair's clothes.

"Quick, someone come here!" Djaq yelled.

Luke was the first to arrive.

"Put your finger on that!" she instructed.

Luke looked green, but bravely stuck his finger into the man's chest, and clamped down the vessel.

"I will sew that up as soon as I have removed this," Djaq said, taking the arrow out all the way.

With that gone, she was able to sew up the vessel and carefully finish with the wound. Before sewing it shut, she cleansed it with a strong cleaner, which made McAlistair shudder in his sleep, despite the mixture Djaq had given him to drink. With the wound sewen up, Djaq bandaged it with the strips of sheets that Annie had torn up.

"I am finished," Djaq said finally. "It is yet to be seen whether this man will live, but I have done all I can for him."

Throughout the entire operation, Annie had stood silently in the corner, her eyes shut tightly. Now, she opened them.

"You're covered in blood," she said faintly.

Djaq looked down at herself. It was true, the man's blood was all down her dress and on her hands.

She grinned and shrugged.

"But he will live," she reminded the other woman. "Please go and get his wife while the boys clean up."

Annie practically fled the house, not coming back for many long minutes.

In the mean time, Luke and Rafi cleaned up the area and got McAlistair into clean clothes. Djaq herself changed her clothes. She had known this would happen, and brought an extra set when she came.

By the time Mistress McAlistair and Annie returned, followed by a gaggle of children, everything was put back to rights.

"What you need to do," Djaq told Mistress McAlistair, "is change his dressing every day and put this salve on the wound," handing the shaking woman a bottle from her kit, "so that the wound won't get infected. And keep the house as clean as you can. Give him lots of water and lots of fresh air, and nothing but soup for a week. His stomach cannot handle anything else."

"I will. And… thank you, Mistress Scarlett. Thank you for everything," she clutched at Djaq's arm as if it was a lifeline.

Djaq patted her comfortingly.

"Your husband will be fine," she said reassuringly.

It was only after they drove away that Djaq began to feel the fatigue of the day. She sagged against the backboard of the cart, thanking heaven that it had finally stopped raining.

"You were brilliant!" Luke said, staring at her admiringly. "You totally kept your cool through everything."

"It is not my first surgery," she said, smiling tiredly.

"Not the first one I've seen, either. I was there when my Lady brought Lady Marian back from the dead!" Rafi said confidently.

"I hardly brought her back from the dead," Djaq said. "I merely brought her fever down."

"Well you saved Tom McAlistair from dying today," Annie said. "I was useless. I know I was. I can't stand the sight of blood, ever since…" But she did not finish.

"Did you see the way she removed that arrow?" Luke asked excitedly.

"It was great how you stopped the bleeding so that she could keep getting it out!" Rafi returned. "My Lady can do anything, can't she?"

* * *

It had been three weeks since Will's last visit, and Djaq was expecting him any time now. It was a gray day, rather cold for that time of year, or she would have been waiting for him outside. She was supposed to be brewing more of her medicinal mixtures, but she couldn't keep her mind on it. Her mind kept wandering to Will and when he was coming. Hoof beats on the road made her turn with excitement and eagerness, barely containing her joy at the thought of seeing him once more.

She ran outside without stopping to remove the giant white apron she was wearing, or to put down the wooden spoon she had been using.

The horse rode up to the house and a figure dismounted, throwing back the hood of a dark cloak.

Djaq started in surprise.

"Marian?"

* * *

_Author's Note: It's getting very close to that time for Djaq! Her baby should be born very soon! I couldn't help putting in another 'House' scene. I love Djaq as a physician. It shows how intelligent and capable of being calm under pressure she is. _

_Annie was described by someone as 'a cross between Donna Noble (from Doctor Who) and Mrs. Weasley (from Harry Potter)'. I think that's just about right, LOL!_

_The meaning of the plants is actually what they mean if you give them to someone. There are whole lists available if you Google it, including a lot of flowers. _

_Many, many thanks to my most longsuffering beta, Liz4. You are a pearl among betas. _


	13. Month 12

"Marian?" Djaq blinked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a woman visit her old friend? It feels like I haven't seen you in ages, Djaq!"

There was something in Marian's tone that raised alarm bells in Djaq's head.

"Marian? Has something happened?" Djaq said cautiously.

"No. No, of course not. Do I need an excuse to come and see you?"

"Marian." After so long observing the other woman, Djaq knew when she was lying.

"Alright, so there _is_ a reason I'm here," Marian admitted.

"Does it have anything to do with you being here and Will not being here?" Djaq asked.

Marian looked guilty.

Djaq felt icy cold and numb. Something had happened to Will. Something had happened to Will and they had sent Marian to break the news to her gently.

"Djaq, are you alright? You look quite pale. Here, sit down," Marian said, leading Djaq to a bench that stood just outside the house.

Djaq sat down gratefully, but could feel that Marian was avoiding the question.

"What has happened?" Djaq said slowly. "You must tell me at once and have out with it. Do not spare me because of the baby."

A look of horror came over Marian's face.

"Oh no! No, no, no. Nothing like that, Djaq! Will's alright. I promise. He just… couldn't come. So he asked me to come instead.

Djaq's heart began to beat again.

"So he is alright? He is safe?" she asked, feeling faint with relief. She leaned back on the bench for support.

The guilty look was back on Marian's face.

"Well… he's alive."

"That wasn't my question," Djaq said.

Marian sighed almost impatiently.

"He told me not to tell you. He didn't want you to worry."

"Now I am more worried," Djaq murmured.

"That's what I was afraid of. It's just some silly plan, that's all. Will had to stay to carry it out. But he should be out of the dungeon any time now…"

"_Dungeon?_" Djaq asked, feeling lightheaded again.

"Oh, it's all part of the plan. Will was to get caught and put in the dungeon. Thanks to Allan we now have the keys to that. So he was to break out and steal the pact. The pact of the 31 nobles who swore their allegiance to Prince John."

"This would not happen to be one of Robin's plans, would it?" Djaq asked.

Marian shook her head, a small smile creeping up on her lips.

"No. It was Will's. That's why he wanted to head it. To make sure nothing went wrong."

Djaq felt a little better. At least now her heart was beginning to beat at a regular rhythm instead of trying to escape her chest.

"At least then it will be well thought through," she said.

"True," Marian agreed. "Will knew he wouldn't be finished in time and he wanted to make sure you were alright. So I volunteered to come see you. I don't know how you spent so long as the only woman in that camp. It's a real boy's club, isn't it?"

Djaq smiled wanly. She really was feeling rather faint.

Marian noticed.

"Are you alright, Djaq? You're so pale! I'll fetch you some water!"

Djaq allowed a cup to be thrust into her hands.

* * *

Will sent a message via pigeon two days afterwards to say that he was fine and that everyone had come out alive, though Robin's pride as a little damaged. They had come back with half the names on the charter. It had ripped in half in a tug-of-war with the Sheriff. The note was short, as the pigeon couldn't hold that heavy of a parchment. It said only:

_Djaq, Yes I'm alive and well. Got what we wanted (sort of). Ripped in half because Robin was impatient. Marian coming to visit, I will follow in a week or so. Love, Will. _

It was only then that Djaq allowed herself to come out of her state of near panic. She hated not being able to be with him. She felt totally useless here, even though she had developed a reputation as something of a miracle worker in the town. After Tom McAlistair had made a full recovery, the townspeople seemed to think that Djaq could do nothing wrong. They had come to her with everything from bruises and scrapes to major surgery. Not all her patients had been as lucky as Tom McAlistair, but she did the best she could and enjoyed the challenges they presented her with. But more than anything she wanted to get back to Robin's gang.

Rafi came up to her, breaking her out of her reverie.

"Here, Lady. I made this for your baby," he said, shyly holding out a green ball of knitted yarn. Djaq held it up so that it had some shape. It was a tiny green nightdress! She looked over at Rafi, touched.

"You made this?" she asked.

Rafi shuffled his feet, embarrassed.

"Lady Marian helped me with the arms. But I thought it could keep your baby warm. You know, when it comes."

Djaq was speechless at his gift. It seemed very precious to her.

"It's not very good I know. You don't have to dress the baby in it or anything," Rafi said, misinterpreting her silence.

Djaq gathered the boy up in her arms and held him tightly in a hug.

"I _love_ it, Rafi. It is a fine gift."

Rafi grinned.

"I'm kinda glad Lady Marian taught me how to knit. Allan made fun of me knitting at nights until Will said he could knit and Robin said he learned how to in the Holy Land as well!" Rafi beamed proudly.

"I will be honoured and proud to dress my baby in this," Djaq said, smoothing the knobby garment on her knee.

* * *

Djaq was sitting outside in the sunshine, enjoying the last few hours of sunshine before the warm sun sunk behind the trees once more. Rafi sat at her feet, a book and slate spread out in front of him.

"I think I'm getting this finally, lady," he said with a sigh. "But I still don't see why I need it."

"Latin is useful if you want to learn any other language," Djaq reiterated for what seemed like the thousandth time. "And you can read classical books of all kinds if you know the ancient tongue."

"But the people who spoke it were dead a thousand years ago!" Rafi complained.

"But they left their mark on the world. If you know this language, you can decipher what anyone is saying. You can also have access to books of great learning."

Rafi gave a long-suffering sigh.

Djaq stifled her laughter. Despite Rafi's reluctance, he was becoming quite proficient in Latin, as well as reading and writing English. He had a natural aptitude for it, although it was obvious he did not enjoy it.

Inside the house, Djaq could hear Marian and Annie talking, their voices rising and falling in a pleasant hum. She could almost fall asleep.

Hoof beats on the road made her open her eyes. Someone was riding up to the house. Djaq was unconcerned. Annie got a lot of visitors, and of late she herself was being treated as something of a local celebrity by the townspeople.

Rafi sighed.

"If I don't finish this now, I'll never finish it!" he exclaimed, gathering up his books and trotting around the corner of the house to study in the vegetable garden in the back.

The tall stranger wore his cloak close about him, despite the heat. His face was shadowed as he rode up to the house.

He swung himself down from his horse.

"A dipper of water, woman!" he called. "I have ridden far today and am thirsty."

The familiarity of his voice made Djaq's blood run cold. As he threw off his hood, revealing black shiny hair and hooded brows, her suspicions were confirmed. It was Guy of Gisborne.

She knew that she couldn't attract attention to herself. She looked different from when he had last seen her. Her hair was now shoulder length and tied back with a piece of string, she was wearing a comfortable loose dress, and she was now nine months pregnant. Surely this was enough to disguise her features?

Hurrying to the well and fetching a dipper of water from the bucket that was resting on the edge, she prayed that Marian would not come out of the house.

She kept her eyes downcast as she gave him the dipper.

He emptied it in one long draw.

"Another," Gisborne instructed.

Without a word, Djaq returned to the well with the dipper, her heart pounding. Perhaps if she was silent and obedient, he would just go away. To her dismay, the bucket on the edge was now empty. She lowered it, but struggled to pull the filled bucket up. It was really much too heavy work for her in her condition. Usually Luke or Rafi did those sorts of things for her and left the bucket on the edge so that she could use the water any time she wanted.

To her surprise, she felt a strong tug on the rope. Large, powerful hands behind her were pulling the bucket up. She stepped out of the way to see Gisborne hauling the water bucket to the top of the well.

_So he is decent after all._ The thought flitted through Djaq's mind. _Marian was right. Underneath it all he is human_.

Taking the now full bucket, Gisborne drank another dipperful and then dumped one over his head. He slicked his wet hair back from his face.

"Many thanks, Mistress," he said.

He began to walk towards his horse. For a moment, Djaq thought she might have gotten out of this! But then he paused.

"You… look familiar. Have we met before?"

"I do not think so, My Lord," Djaq said, careful to pitch her voice up on octave.

"Your features… they look almost… Saracen," Gisborne said. Suddenly, he was very close to her. With one hand, he forced her chin up so that they were looking each other straight in the eye for the first time since his arrival.

"Djaq. The Saracen woman of Robin's gang," Gisborne said, recognizing her.

Djaq took a step back from him.

"There is no need to ask who you are, Guy of Gisborne," she said in disgust.

"I have often wondered why I didn't see you in Robin's little raiding parties any more. So this is where you have been- and why." Gisborne let his eyes trail up her figure, resting on her bump. He sneered. "It was bound to happen."

"You know nothing about this," Djaq snapped.

Before Gisborne could answer, a voice floated out from the house.

"Djaq, who is out there with you?"

"Don't come out!" Djaq cried urgently, but it was too late. Marian was already at the doorway, peering out curiously.

Gisborne was frozen to the spot, his eyes riveted on Marian. He stumbled back.

"Get away, you phantom," he said through clenched teeth.

Djaq had to clamp her hand over her mouth to stop a nervous giggle from escaping. He thought Marian was a ghost.

"You… you are not real. You are a ghost come to haunt me," Gisborne whispered.

Marian stepped out of the doorway, her calm self possession doing her credit.

"Sir Guy. I had not expected to see you here," she said icily.

"You come now to torment me in my waking hours, just as you haunt my dreams," Gisborne said, not taking his eyes from her. "Will you give me no peace?"

Marian arched an elegant eyebrow.

"Whatever ghosts you see, Guy, they are of your making and not mine. I assure you, I am very much alive."

Gisborne searched her face.

"You cannot be real. Marian died in the holy land. And now I see her ghost."

"I am alive as you are, Guy," Marian said firmly.

"But how? My sword…" Gisborne faltered.

"You stabbed me," Marian said bluntly.

"But you were dead. I _saw_ you," Gisborne said, his eyes full of anguish. Djaq was surprised to feel a stab of pity for him.

"Yes," said Marian gently. "I hope it shattered any ideas you still had about your being in love with me."

"But I did love you!" Gisborne protested. "I love you still"

Marian gave a snort of disbelief.

"You know less about love than I thought, Guy. Love wants for the beloved. If you had loved me, you would have let me go."

"To be with _him_?" Gisborne demanded.

"Yes. Even to be with your greatest enemy. Instead you brought me to death's door. If it hadn't been for Djaq's tender care and careful attentions, I _would_ be dead," Marian said firmly.

"Marian, you must know…" Gisborne's voice broke. He cleared it vigorously before continuing. "You must know how I have regretted that day."

"Not as much as I have," Marian said. She pulled up the edge of her tunic with an impatient yank, revealing her white stomach and the red scar that stretched across it. It was still not fully healed, even after many months. "Djaq says it will never fully heal. The scar will remain with me forever. Next to the other one you gave me."

Djaq's eyes tracked to the smaller scar on Marian's side, where Gisborne's knife had nearly killed her two years ago. He had not known she was the Nightwatchman then.

"Marian… I…." Gisborne's eyes blazed as they swept her face. "Forgive me. For all I have done to you."

"You ask me for absolution? Visit a priest, if that is what you seek," Marian snapped.

Gisborne had the decency to look ashamed.

"I think of my actions daily, and never without regret. I would wish, were it of any avail… It seems God has granted me another chance to beg your forgiveness in person. Marian, you _must_ forgive me. If you do not, how can I live with myself?"

He looked so sincere, so utterly broken and shattered that even Djaq found herself relenting toward her old foe.

Marian seemed to soften as well.

"As for my forgiveness, Guy, for everything that you have done to me… well… you have it. But only you can forgive yourself. That you must do on your own."

Gisborne reached out and took Marian's hand, and to Djaq's surprise she let him hold it.

"_Thank you_, Marian. I regret…" He turned away, dropping her hand. "My life is filled with regrets."

"I always thought that you _could_ be a good man, Guy. You _could_ be a man worthy of honour and respect, if only you would give up your lust for power. Perhaps now, you will prove me right?"

Gisborne turned to her, his eyes alight with hope that was almost pathetic to see.

"I would do anything for you, Marian. Anything. If you only told me I might have some chance to win you."

Marian shook her head slowly.

"My choice is made, Guy. You know that."

"I know. I just thought…"

"Goodbye, Sir Guy," Marian said firmly. She turned to go back into the house. Then she paused and turned to him once more. "If you love me, Guy, you will tell no one what you have seen here. About me or about Djaq."

Gisborne shuddered.

"Before God, I swear it. Your secret is safe. If I told the Sheriff, he would only send guards here to…"

"To finish the job you started," Marian finished wryly.

Gisborne allowed himself one last lingering look at her. Then he swung himself onto his horse.

"I will never forget you, Marian," he swore, turning his horse about. "Never."

"Nor I you," Marian said, so quietly only Djaq could hear her, her hand on her abdomen where Gisborne's sword had left its mark on her forever.

It was only when Guisbourn's horse had disappeared down the road that Djaq allowed herself to breathe normally again. Marian sagged against the doorframe, looking as though her iron will had given way at last.

"That," Djaq said wearily, "was _close_."

"Yes, it was. We are lucky that underneath everything, Guy _does_ have the makings of a good man. He won't tell anyone we are here, of that I am certain."

"I liked him better thunderstruck," Rafi said, coming out from the trees. He plopped himself down on the front step next to Djaq. "He is less annoying. Besides, he wears kohl around his eyes. Is this a custom for English men? At home it is only women who go so adorned."

Marian smiled.

"He told me once he thought it made him look more dramatic," she said, a small giggle escaping her lips.

"Dramatic or not, Lady Marian, he sure is forgetful. Imagine leaving important documents in your saddle bag, where anyone could reach in and get them," Rafi said innocently.

Djaq gave him a careful look.

"Rafi, what have you done now?"

Rafi grinned wolfishly, holding up a ripped piece of parchment.

"I believe Robin was looking for this half," he replied.

Marian took the parchment, shaking her head in disbelief.

"This is the other half of the charter that Robin wanted to steal! Guy must have been taking it to hide it," she exclaimed.

"I imagine he won't be happy when he finds that he has lost it," Djaq said blandly, keeping her face serious.

"Or that Robin now has all the names of the nobles who would betray the king," Marian replied with an equally straight face.

Rafi grinned widely.

"And you said my sticky fingers weren't good for anything, Lady Safiyya," he said.

* * *

Djaq fidgeted. Marian had left two days ago, taking the half of the ripped charter that Rafi had 'liberated' from Guy with her. It seemed quiet here now without her lively friend to talk to. She smiled, remembering the way Marian had swung her sword around, claiming that she needed to keep in practice or she would fall behind the gang when she returned to the forest.

"What about a match against me?" Djaq had asked innocently.

Marian had looked her up and down before shaking her head.

"Not after the lesson I got last time," she replied.

"As I remember, the last time we sparred it ended in a draw," Djaq had answered, thinking idly that it would probably be some time before she was ready to spar once again.

Marian had made a face.

"I have my pride, Djaq Scarlett," she had replied. "Let me keep it."

Djaq grinned at the memory, then sighed.

She wished Marian were here now.

Annie came to sit with her on the step.

"Wearying of your confinement?" she asked.

Djaq smiled dryly.

"No comments," she replied.

"Don't worry. Soon this will all be over," Annie said encouragingly.

"And then I will have an infant to take care of," Djaq said with a sigh. She shook her head. "It is not that I do not love my child, and anticipate his arrival. But…"

"But you miss running around the forest swinging a sword and getting into danger," Annie surmised.

"When you put it that way…" Djaq and Annie shared a smile.

"Don't worry, you'll be doing all those things in no time at all," Annie said encouragingly, getting up and going into the house.

Djaq sighed again. She really did miss being a part of Robin's gang, and the luxury of being able to see Will every day. She just begun to allowed herself to indulge in the happy daydream of Will's coming next week when a sharp pain jolted her out of it.

She placed a worried hand on her bump. Anther sharp pain came. Djaq stood up, just in time for a seeping wetness to start trickling down her leg. As a physician, Djaq knew what was about to happen.

"Annie!" she yelled.

Annie came running.

"Djaq! What is it?"

Djaq winced as another sharp pain coursed through her.

"I think it is time now," she said, fighting to keep herself calm.

* * *

_Author's Note: Don't worry, the story isn't over yet. I know I said there would only be 12 chapters, but, well, I can't help making it longer. There should be one more chapter detailing the birth, and then an epilogue to finish things up. _

_I was a little surprised at all the people who were concerned I would kill Will off. Come now. You must know be better than that. I could never kill Will. I actually had no ideas of it, till so many people left worried reviews and I thought "hmm… that would be a good way to start". So. Will is fine, although he had better hurry if he wants to be present at the birth of his child. _

_Guy appearing was the product of a conversation a long time ago with I am the Lev, when we both agreed that Marian and Guy needed to have a confrontation. Rafi's comments about the guyliner are my thoughts on it… although I hear many fans like it. Strange people!_

_Thank you to everyone who has stuck by me this long, weathered my long silences, and left reviews. I appreciate your comments, criticism, and corrections! I am so glad people have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. _


	14. Birth

"_Annie!" Djaq yelled. _

_Annie came running. _

_"Djaq! What is it?" _

_Djaq winced as another sharp pain coursed through her. _

_"I think it is time now," she said, fighting to keep herself calm_.

"_What?_ Now?" Annie demanded. "I thought you weren't due 'til next week!"

Djaq took a deep breath in an effort to suppress the pain.

"Pregnancy is hardly an exact science. This baby comes when it wants to come. And it wants to come _now_."

Annie gave a crooked grin.

"And they say _I_ have a bad temper," she remarked to the flowers. Reaching down, she helped Djaq stand.

It took several minutes to dress Djaq in fresh clothes and get her lying down on her bed. She had had to stand for several agonizing minutes while Annie put fresh sheets on her straw-filled mattress and hauled it into the front room, where there was more space to tend to her, but it didn't hurt quite so much now that she was lying down. She breathed in, and then out, trying to calm herself down. She had seen several births in her career as a physician, and she knew that they were neither short nor painless. She was in this for the long haul.

Rafi skidded in, covered in dirt. He had taken quite a liking to gardening and Annie had let him take over the plots of vegetables and herbs as neither she nor Djaq particularly relished the task.

"I thought the baby was coming next week," he said, sounding unimpressed by her.

Djaq groaned.

"It was not a date set in stone!" she snapped. "I am not in control of these things!"

Annie came into the room.

"Rafi. I'm glad you're here. I need you to saddle Buttons and ride for Sherwood. You need to bring Will back here, so he can be here when his baby is born. It's important."

Rafi nodded quickly.

"Allah protect you, Lady," he said softly, before running out the door.

Djaq knew they were both thinking the same thing. So many women died in childbirth. There was such a high risk of infection with the woman and child so vulnerable. Annie wanted Will to be there in case Djaq or the baby did not make it.

Djaq lay back on her pillows and shook her head. There was no need of such thoughts right now. Right now, all she needed to do was concentrate on getting through the contractions, which would come closer and closer together, until the baby was actually born.

* * *

Luke rushed in, out of breath.

"I heard. Are you alright, Djaq?"

Djaq nodded. She lay, propped up on pillows.

"I am alive," she said warily.

Luke pulled a face.

"That's not the same thing," he said. "At least your sense of humour is still intact."

"Imagine that," Djaq responded. Another wave of pain hit her and she braced herself against it. Luke rushed to her side and seized her hand. He winced as Djaq crushed his fingers.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Luke complained, withdrawing his injured hand.

"You think… _that_… hurt?" Djaq said, trying to breathe evenly.

Luke sat on the edge of her bed.

"How long is this going to take?" he asked.

"As long as it needs to," Djaq replied. "This baby will come when it comes, and no sooner. Many hours is my guess."

"Bet you're pretty mad at Will now, eh?" he said, smiling.

Djaq grimaced.

"If he ever comes near me again, I will kill him," she said, not really meaning it.

Luke raised his eyebrows.

"Don't you want more kids?" he asked.

Djaq paused.

"Of course I do. Just… not for a long, long time."

Luke smirked.

"Smile away, my young friend. This is going to _hurt_," Djaq said resignedly.

Luke reached over and brushed a damp strand of dark hair away from Djaq's forehead

"I'm here for you, Djaq. You know that, right?"

Djaq smiled at his tender tone.

"I know, Luke. You are the best of brothers."

A shadow passed over his face, but was quickly wiped away.

"I miss my brother," Djaq said suddenly. The more she thought about it, the more she wished her family was here with her for this occasion in her life.

"You have a brother?" Luke asked, interested. Djaq had never spoken of her family to him before, and he was naturally curious.

"I _had_ a brother. And a father. They are dead now," Djaq said softly. Then, seeing the sympathetic look on Luke's face, she continued to explain. "It was a long time ago. I have come to terms with it. My brother was in Saladin's army. When he was killed in battle, I look his place. I vowed to get revenge against the Englishmen who slaughtered my beloved brother. And now look at me. I am going to bear an Englishman's child."

"What was your brother's name?" Luke wanted to know.

"Djaq," she replied.

Luke looked surprised.

"Your parents named both of you Djaq? That was daft."

Djaq smiled.

"Of course not. I took his name when I took his place in the army. My name was Safiyya."

"Safiyya. That's pretty."

"Yes, it is. But it is not me any more. I left Safiyya in the Holy Land."

Luke looked at her with an intense look in his clear, gray eyes.

"I'm glad you came back to England, so I got the chance to know you better. Do you need anything, Djaq?"

"Some water," she replied, closing her eyes and thinking of her brother.

* * *

Another contraction hit. They were closer together now; and if it was possible, more painful than before. Djaq fought a groan from escaping her throat. She clenched her teeth as hard as she could to keep them closed and balled her hands into fists. It passed, leaving her weak and trembling.

"You poor thing," Annie said, placing a cup of fruit juice in Djaq's hand. "The first child is always the hardest."

"Did you ever… have children, Annie?" Djaq asked. She had often wondered why the spirited redhead lived alone with her nephew, instead of having a husband and children.

"I did, once," Annie answered. A look of pain came into her eyes.

"What happened?" Djaq asked.

Annie cleared her throat then got up, moving around the room.

"I had a little girl. Ten years ago now it must have been. She… she died when she was three. There… was an accident. She fell in the river and was drowned." Annie brushed an errant tear away from her cheek.

Djaq reached out and took her friend's hand.

"I am so sorry, Annie," she said softly.

"I can't help thinking about it now, with you like this. She was such a little sunshine in my life. My little Sarah." Annie smiled slightly and brushed more tears away. "I… I never had a husband, you understand. I was young, so very young. Dan was good to me. The best brother in the world. He found me this place to live in Scarborough, where nobody knew about my disgrace. I told people I was a widow." She gave a watery chuckle. "Sometimes I think it was God's judgment on me for my sin, that she died."

Djaq shook her head.

"From what I know of your God, He is not like that," Djaq said gently. "He would not harm a little child for another's sin."

Annie gave a sad shake of her head.

"You're right, of course. It's just that in my dark hours I think these things." Annie sighed. Then, she brightened. "You know, for a heathen you have a firm grasp on what God is like."

The two women shared a chuckle at the little joke, which had sprouted when a woman in the village had venomously called Djaq a heathen.

Another contraction caught Djaq mid-laugh. Her smile turned into a grimace and she braced herself against the bed, trying to assuage the wave of pain that overtook her.

When it was over, she fell back onto her pillows.

"When is this going to be over?" Djaq sighed.

Annie grinned.

"Not for a long time, Dearie."

* * *

The contractions continued all night. In between, Djaq tried to snatch sleep, knowing she would need her strength later, but thoughts kept keeping her awake.

Up until now, this baby had been almost a theoretical possibility. Now, it was soon to be a reality. In a few short hours, she would be a mother. Djaq had never known her mother. She had died shortly after Djaq was born, leaving her in the care of her father and brother. No one had really shown Djaq _how_ to be a mother. Perhaps she would be terrible at it. Perhaps her child would grow to resent her. Perhaps…

But she pushed all such thoughts aside. They were not profitable. Instead, she dwelt on the image of Will holding his newborn child. Already she knew that Will would worship his son or daughter. The image made her smile. Will was going to be such a wonderful father. And already she felt as if her heart would burst if she loved this child any more.

"Please hurry, Will," she whispered. She was afraid Will would miss this. She was afraid something would happen to her or the baby and Will would not be there.

Luke had fallen asleep curled up in a chair before the fire and Annie was sleeping on the floor beside Djaq's bed, ready to jump up if Djaq needed anything. To amuse herself, Djaq watched the window at the far side of the house. It had been left open all night, to give the stifling house some air. As Djaq watched, the sky began to lighten and the small fleecy clouds on the horizon became tinged with pink. In slow increments, so slow Djaq hardly noticed when they were happening, the light began to increase and the clouds to became dyed with red and gold. Then, just as the first rays of the sun came spilling over the edge of the world, Djaq heard hoof beats on the road.

Luke woke up, blinking.

"Is it morning?" he asked.

"There is someone out on the road," Djaq said, bracing herself as another contraction came.

Before Luke could get up to see who it was, the door of the house flew open and Will marched in, followed closely by Rafi.

"I brought him, Lady! We rode all night," Rafi panted.

Will went instantly to Djaq. He gathered her up in his arms and held her close.

"I'm sorry I was so late, my love," he said. "But to be fair, you're early."

Djaq nearly sobbed with relief.

"I'm so glad you're here!" she choked.

Will leaned down and kissed her swiftly.

Djaq traced his face with her fingertips, as if to assure herself that he was really there. Will caught her fingers and kissed them.

A contraction hit. Djaq fought to keep herself from crying out at the pain that threatened to rip her in two.

"Djaq! Djaq! What's happening?" Will demanded, frightened.

"Contraction," Djaq said through clenched teeth.

In a moment it passed, and Djaq let herself relax.

"They are coming more and more often now. The baby will be coming soon."

There was a scuffling outside, and hushed voices.

"What is that?" Djaq asked.

Will looked sheepish.

"I couldn't stop them from coming, Djaq. They all wanted to be here. Said a family should be together when a baby was born."

"What's going on?" Djaq asked cautiously.

"Come on in, fellows," Will said, raising his voice.

In tumbled Robin, followed by Allan, Marian, Much, and Little John. They all looked slightly guilty.

"Hello, Djaq," Robin said, trying to maintain his usual cocky grin.

Djaq leaned back on her pillows and laughed until she didn't have any breath left. Her laughter was so infectious that the others couldn't help chuckling as well.

"You are- by far- the most ridiculous bunch of troublemakers the world has ever seen!" Djaq announced, when she could breathe again.

"That's us!" Allan said proudly.

"We came to see your baby," Much said, by way of an explanation.

"You will have to wait a while," Annie said, coming in briskly. "Right you lot- outside. Djaq doesn't need you here when she gives birth. Marian may stay if she wants, but you men belong outside. Luke and Rafi, you too."

Robin, daring to ignore Annie's command, walked over to Djaq's bed and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"God bless, dear friend," he said softly in Arabic.

Djaq smiled after him as he positively fled the room, skirting Annie's wrath.

"And also with you," she murmured the traditional response in English, finding the words strange when not in her native tongue.

"Will, you must go outside," Annie said firmly.

Will shook his head.

"My place is here, Auntie. With my wife."

"Men are not supposed to be in the birthing room," Annie grumbled.

"Please," Djaq cut in. "Let him stay."

Annie looked from Will to Djaq and back again, then sighed.

"If you make any trouble, I _will_ kick you out, father of the baby or not," she threatened.

* * *

Djaq's contractions were now coming thick and fast. Will stayed with her, holding her hand and letting her crush his. Between contractions they sat silent, each with their own thoughts. The day was hot, and the door was left open to allow for air circulation. Outside, the rest of the gang waited.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Much asked after they had been silent for a long time.

"What do you think?" Robin asked.

Djaq could picture the face Much was pulling.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, after the baby comes, what then? Will Djaq stay here? Will she come back with us?"

There was a pause.

"I hope she's ok in there," Robin said, worry in his voice.

"She will be fine," said Little John's firm voice.

"I'm not being funny, but this is taking _forever_!" Allan announced.

"Let's see you give birth," Marian said. "And see how long it takes _you._"

"I'm just saying… if she's going to do it, she should just do it"

"It's not quite as easy as it sounds, Allan. You're forcing something the size of a loaf of bread through something the size of an apple!"

"_Thank you _for that image, Marian," Much cut in.

"So you've done it before?" Allan asked snidely. "Is there something you're not telling our fearless leader, Marian?"

"Shut up, both of you," Robin said tersely. "And what have I told you about calling me your 'fearless leader', Allan?"

Djaq didn't hear Allan's answer, because another contraction hit without warning. It was more painful then the others, and it did not fade away.

"Annie!" Djaq yelled.

Will was shoved aside, and presumably banished outside. Marian rushed in and together she and Annie crowded near Djaq.

"This is it, sweetheart," Annie said. "You're dilated 4 inches. You can now give birth."

"Oh, thank you for informing me!" Djaq snapped. "I am so glad I now have your permission!"

"Sarcasm won't help you give birth any faster," Annie replied tartly. "Save your strength to push."

Djaq did push. She pushed until it felt as though she could not push any more. She pushed as wave after wave of pain broke over her. The Innkeeper's wife had been right: it hurt more than anything she had ever felt. It felt as though she were being ripped apart.

"One more big push, Djaq. You're almost there!" Annie encouraged.

Djaq felt as though she only had one more in her. She pushed one final time, and … a baby's cry mingled with her own.

She fell back onto the pillows, completely exhausted, her limbs shaking with the effort. Annie carefully washed the baby, and wrapped the tiny body in a soft blanket. She lowered the blankets down so that Djaq could see.

"You're a mother, Djaq," she said softly. "You have a beautiful baby girl."

"A girl," Djaq whispered. "I have a daughter. Show her to her father."

Marian took the baby from Annie.

"Will," she called out, opening the door to the house which had been closed against Djaq's screams. Will was there in a second; he had probably been sitting just outside. "You have a daughter."

Will was handed his new baby girl and looked at her rapturously for a long moment. Then he looked quickly at the bed.

"How is Djaq?" he asked.

"Djaq is just fine. Go on, show your little girl off to the gang," Marian said, laughter edging her voice.

A huge, silly grin spread over Will's face.

"Look, lads. Here is my little girl. I'm a father!"

The gang crowded around Will in awed silence. Then:

"I'm not being funny, but that's the reddest and wrinklest baby I ever saw," Allan said.

There was a resounding smacking sound.

"Owww! What was that for?" Allan demanded in an injured voice.

"She was just born! How many other newborn babies have you seen?" Little John asked roughly.

"She's perfect!" Will said insistently.

"Yes, she is," Robin agreed.

Djaq felt a rush of warmth toward Robin. Toward everyone. Even Allan. She would go and talk to all of them. But in a moment. Right now, her eyelids felt so heavy. But she would… not… fall… asleep…

* * *

Djaq hovered on the edge of sleep. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so comfortable and easy. Usually, the baby would wake her up before now. The baby! Djaq was forced awake at the thought. She tried to sit up, then sank back in pain.

"Lie back, my love. Annie says you'll be sore for a while," Will's comforting voice said. He was sitting beside her on the bed, his arms around her.

"Where is the baby?" Djaq asked.

"Marian's holding her. I gave her a name when you were asleep. The one we chose if it was a girl."

"Safiyya," Djaq breathed.

Will's silly grin was back.

"Safi is well and healthy and perfect," he said.

Marian walked into the room. She was holding Safi gingerly, as if she was afraid the infant would break.

"Careful to support her head," Robin said, coming in after her.

Marian adjusted her arms and looked down into the tiny face.

"She's sleeping," she said, smiling. "Hello you little beauty," she cooed.

Now that Safi was no longer red and wrinkly, she _was_ a beautiful baby. Djaq could see dark, feather-soft hair resting on a dusky forehead. Apparently, Safi had inherited her mother's Middle Eastern colouring.

Robin was looking at Marian and the baby with such tender affection evident n his eyes, such unguarded longing in his face, that it was not hard for Djaq to guess what he was thinking. He was imagining the children he and Marian would have someday. Right now, it was even more impossible for him to have children than it was for Will and Djaq. He couldn't afford to be vulnerable, especially now. But that did not stop him from wanting what he knew he and Marian could not yet have.

Marian looked up and him, and their eyes met. She smiled softly at her husband.

"Someday," she said, as if reading his thoughts.

Robin gave a short nod and strode out of the room.

* * *

Djaq didn't realize that she had fallen asleep until she woke up. Will was sitting beside her, holding Safi.

"Hey, you're awake," he said. "Would you like to hold her?"

Djaq nodded, opening her arms. It was the first time she had held her little daughter. Will was right: she was perfect. She opened her huge eyes, blinking at her mother. They were such a bright, startling green that Djaq laughed.

"You are just like your papa!" she said, kissing the tiny forehead.

Will chuckled.

"And here I was hoping she would be just like her mama. Her eyes _are _striking, aren't they? She will break hearts."

Djaq moved over and Will climbed into the bed, settling down beside her. Djaq relaxed in his embrace and sighed.

"She's going to be a warrior woman, just like her mama. And I'll have to hide a staff behind the door to scare away all the suitors who will be asking for her hand. And she'll be smart too."

"Maybe she'll love to carve, like her papa," Djaq said looking down at the tiny face, which looked back up at her with curious, wide-open eyes.

"I just hope she hasn't inherited her mama's temper," Will teased.

Djaq poked him in the ribs, in the spot where she knew he was most ticklish.

Will wriggled out of her reach, jiggling Safi in the process. She let out a wail of protest.

"Don't worry Safi. I won't let Mama bully us," Will remarked to her.

Djaq rolled her eyes. Already the tiny girl had Will at her beck and call.

"Right now, Mama just wants to sleep. You were a lot of work, you know that, right?" Djaq asked Safi. Safi just looked at her with her large, green eyes.

"Sleep then, love," Will said, pulling her closer so that he held Djaq in one arm and Safi in the other.

"Stay with me?" Djaq asked, her eyes already beginning to drift shut as she put her head on Will's shoulder.

"Always," Will said tenderly. "For you, and for Safi. Always."

* * *

_Author's Note: It's a girl! Safiyya Scarlett already has Papa wrapped around her little finger, there's no two ways about that. I was going to have only Will at the birth, and at the last second the whole gang showed up and said _they_ wanted to be there too. So in they all had to go. _

_Poor Robin and Marian. As someone said, it is always 'someday' for them. (and if the show has its way, 'never', but I'm ignoring that) I wanted to add more Robin/Marian in there somewhere, but unfortunately, this is a story about Djaq, and she wasn't really around either. _

_This is the end. But not really the end, because there is an epilogue. Why? Because I don't know how to quit while I'm ahead, that's why. I hope all of you stick around for one more segment. _


	15. Epilogue

"And Safi, remember to..." But it was too late. The toddler had dashed away already, her black braid bouncing behind her.

Djaq gave a longsuffering sigh. Her small daughter was a handful at three and a half.

"Aaaaand, she's gone again," Will commented, coming up behind his wife and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"What a bundle of energy that child is!" Djaq said, leaning into Will.

"I wonder where she gets that from," Will said mildly. "Could it possibly be from her Mama, who was not only part of Robin Hood's gang, but who saved the King of England while pregnant with her second child?"

Djaq made a face.

"You make it sound _so_ much more glamorous than it was," she said.

Will grinned.

"That's our life, isn't it? Much less glamorous than the ballads make it out to be."

Djaq nodded in agreement.

"They only tell about the adventures and the glory and winning out against the Sheriff. They don't tell about the times when we were cold and hungry and getting rained on. Or the times we feared for our lives."

"Well it's all over now," Will reminded her. "The Lionheart has sorted everything out and the Sheriff has been sent to Aquitaine to spend his life in jail."

"I wouldn't be so sure, my Will," Djaq said, wrinkling her nose. "If there's anything that I have learned, it's that there is always a need for people to enforce justice."

The sound of giggling filled the air, and around the corner walked Robin with Safi tucked under his arm. She was wriggling delightedly, her bright green eyes alive with laughter.

"I think I've found something of yours," Robin called out.

"Mine?" Will said, inspecting the suspended little girl. "No, no I don't think this one is mine. You recognize her?" he asked Djaq.

"Oh no," Djaq said, carefully hiding her smile. "Not that one."

"Papa!" Safi scolded, as Robin handed her over. "Is me! Is your Safi!"

"_Ohhhh_. That Safi. Yes, I think I know her." Will laughed, kissing Safi's cheeks. She buried her head into his shoulder and giggled harder than ever.

"Honestly, Robin, you're worse than the children," Marian said, coming up behind him. Her hand hovered on her bump, which was just beginning to show underneath her dress.

"You wouldn't love me if I was anything else," Robin replied, grinning. He dropped to one knee and kissed her hand as lovers in plays did.

"Lucky for you, Locksley," Marian replied, smiling.

Djaq went up to greet her friend. She and Will lived close enough to Locksley Manor that it was an easy matter to walk from one house to the other. Recently, however, Marian had been so busy setting the house in order, and Robin with setting the entire estate in order, as well as trying to deal with his new role as the Sheriff of Nottingham, that there had hardly been any time for visiting.

"How are you feeling?" she asked Marian.

"Still a little nauseous in the mornings," Marian admitted. "But you said it would get better, so I live in hope."

Djaq grinned. As a mother of two, she felt quite the expert at these kinds of things.

"Will you help me pack the picnic basket?" she asked Marian.

Marian nodded.

"Djaq, I'm glad you're here. I wanted to… oh, hello Marian," Allan said, strolling up, his hands in his pockets. They had all been surprised when Allan had decided to stay. They had thought he would be off wandering again, but it seemed his time in Robin's gang had changed him. Allan was now Robin's chief man-at-arms, commanding the force of guards who had once plagued the gang. They weren't a bad sort, and Allan had helped whip them into shape.

Djaq shook her head good naturedly. Allan was always popping over to her and Will's house for some errand or another. Djaq guessed that he was lonely and that the cheerful little house, filled with happy children and good friends, was more comforting than his own empty quarters. Of course, she had been hearing rumors that he was spending more time with one of Nottingham's blacksmiths, a little wisp of a girl with a fiery temper and a strong will, and a rather strange propensity to climb trees… she would have to ask him about that later.

"What do you want now?" Will asked, mock-annoyed.

"I was just going to see if Djaq could lend me my favorite niece for an hour or two. But if I'm not wanted…"

"I wanna go with Unca Allan!" Safi declared, wriggling out of her father's grasp.

Allan smirked.

"Actually, we were all going to go out to the forest for some target practice. You want to come with us?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. Why not? I mean, if it's alright with my lady. What say you, lady?" Allan asked Safi.

She thought about it for a moment, her small face scrunched up in concentration.

"We can play another time?" she asked.

" 'Course. I'll even win a shooting contest for you, fair lady," Allan replied, offering Safi a flower sentimentally.

Safi giggled and tucked the flower behind her ear, nodding enthusiastically.

"Little John and My Lord and Lady of Bonchurch are going to meet us there," Robin said.

Marian elbowed Robin.

"Don't make fun of Much, Robin. He deserves to be an Earl after putting up with you for so many years."

Robin shrugged.

"It just seems to strange that _Much_ is an Earl."

"Not as strange as Robin being sheriff," Allan cut in.

Everyone laughed, and nodded in agreement.

* * *

It felt as if the gang had never been apart, despite their having disbanded after Richard had come back. They had their picnic in a clearing in Sherwood Forest and the promised archery tournament, which Robin naturally won. As was tradition, he gave his garland of woodland flowers to the Queen of the Tournament, who today was Safi. She grinned,and flushed with delight when he put the crown of flowers on her head, so that they shone out against her dark hair.

"For me, Unca Robin?" she asked, delighted.

"For you, fair queen," he replied.

Djaq shook her head. That girl was in a fair way of getting totally spoiled by her 'Uncles'.

They had all come back to Will and Djaq's house for supper and Much had cooked, just like old times. They had all teased him about it being squirrel stew, but it turned out to be just as good as it always was, seasoned with Djaq's herbs.

They sat around outside, laughing and joking. Eve, who was new to the circle of friends, was slightly shy. Djaq was working hard to put her at her ease as the evening wore on. Safi had been put to bed, clutching her crown of flowers, which she refused to be parted with.

* * *

A high wail pierced the night air, interrupting the talk

"Danny awake!" a small voice said from the doorway.

"You should be in bed," Djaq scolded.

"But Mama, Danny's crying," Safi pouted.

"I'll go get him, Lady," Rafi said, unfolding his tall frame.

Djaq shook her head.

"I will bring him out here and put this naughty girl to bed," she said. She hurried inside her tidy house, which still smelled like new timber, and scooped Dan out of his cradle. It had been a gift from Annie – the cradle her own child had slept in, but that she had no more use for. She had given it to Djaq to put Safi in and now Djaq used it for Dan.

As soon as baby Dan saw his mother, he stopped whimpering.

"You just wanted Mama to pay attention to you," Djaq accused, picking him up and rocking him. His skin was lighter than either Djaq's or Safi's but still had a dusky, exotic quality to it. At four months old, he had a shock of dark hair on his head already. His features were just like Will's, right down to his slanting smile. His dark eyes showed intelligence and understanding already.

"Are you in bed yet, Safi?" she asked without turning around.

"Yes, Mama," Safi said, scurrying to reach her room before Djaq could see her.

Djaq walked in and gave her daughter a kiss. Safi kissed her back, then kissed baby Dan as well.

"Love you, Mama and Danny," she said, her eyelids already beginning to droop.

"Love you too, little one," Djaq responded. She tucked Safi in one-handed then went back outside, Dan snuggled against her.

Djaq paused for a moment in the door of the house, Dan resting against her shoulder as she surveyed the scene in front of her. Everyone was sitting watching the evening grow darker. Much and Eve sat a little apart, lost in themselves in the usual way of newlyweds. Robin sat with one arm carelessly over Marian's shoulder, and his other hand resting on her growing bump. Allan, Little John, Will, and Rafi made up the rest of the circle.

"… yeah, only now Robin's the Sheriff instead of old Vaysey," Allan joked.

"I guess that makes you Gisborne, then," Robin retorted.

Rafi considered Allan carefully before shaking his head.

"Not enough kohl," he said.

Marian grinned.

"I'll never forget the fuss Gisborne made after you stole that ripped charter from him, Rafi. He never suspected you. He thought he had lost it at an inn that night and tore the place apart looking for it."

"Gave us the chance to relieve Vaysey of some of his hoarded wealth while all the guards were busy searching," Little John said, chuckling.

"True. And then there was the time that we…" Allan cut in, launching into another story.

Will came to stand beside Djaq, wrapping his arms around her.

He didn't say anything but Djaq knew they didn't need words to communicate. He was telling her he loved her with just a look, with the way his arms came around her, with the way he smiled tenderly at their son.

The stars were just beginning to show themselves in the twilight and a gentle English summer breeze was ruffling her hair. The gang laughed at one of Allan's jokes and the happy sound echoed in the still night. In her arms, Dan stirred in his sleep, wrinkling his tiny baby nose just as Will did when he was dreaming.

Djaq leaned forward and kissed his tiny nose, and leaned against Will's strong back.

_This is my life_, she thought. _And I wouldn't have it any other way. _

* * *

_Author's Note: Fade to black; roll credits. I would like to thank Liz4 for being my beta, and I am the Lev for allowing me to borrow her fantastic OC Morgan, if only for a passing mention (everybody go and read her Morgan Chronicles right now! Then you too will watch the show and end up saying "it was good, but where was Morgan?") If you can spot the reference, you get ten points. If you can't, read the Morgan Chronicles right now. And thank you to all of you wonderful readers, who have taken the time to read this story, and review it. _

_I have had a fantastic time writing this story, and reading your wonderful reviews. They have been so encouraging and have really helped me with my writing. I am going to miss writing Djaq… she feels so familiar to me now. _


End file.
